Secret story fanfic
by ophe.b
Summary: je pense que le titre dit tout... le crossover ne me permet que de mettre deux références mais n'en tenez pas compte. je compte sur vous alors venez lire !
1. le choix des candidats

Bonjour, bonjour tous le monde ! Et merci à certaines personnes pour m'avoir aidée ! Comme vous pouvez en douter, je vais faire les éliminations comme à la TV. Sauf que l'on va faire le contraire. Pour éliminer un candidat, il suffit de mettre son numéro. Voici les candidats et leurs numéros ! Mais avant j'ai une annonce à vous faire.** /!\ JE VAIS FAIRE DU MERTHUR !** (sa doit se dire comme sa) POUR CEUX QUI NE CONNAISSENT PAS, C'EST UNE RELATION ENTRE MERLIN ET ARTHUR. LES PERSONNES QUI N'AIMENT PAS PEUVENT PARTIR, BIEN QUE LA RELATION VA ÊTRE ASSEZ LEGERE. MERCI AUX PERSONNES QUI DETESTENT CES RELATIONS, DE NE PAS M'ENVOYER DES MESSAGES HAINEUX. CHACUN SES OPINIONS, JE NE VOUS JUGE PAS !

Deidara : n°1

Tsunade n°2

Naruto n°3

Sakura n°4

**Sasuke n°4***

Guenièvre n°5

Arthur n°5*

La veuve noire n°6

Tobi n°7

Fury n°8

Merlin n°9

Shikamaru n°10

James Bond n°11

Harry Potter n°12

Sesshomaru n°13

Buffy n°14

Voilà pour les candidats. Il n'y a pas de magie dans cette fic. (Se serait trop lourd.) Je compte sur vous ! Si personnes ne vote, je serais obligée d'éliminer moi-même, et je ne préfère pas. Les candidats en gras sont ceux éliminés.

Pour ceux et celle qui sont intérrésser, j'ai construit un groupe facebook sur lequel je publie à l'avance mes fanfics et ou je pose de nombreuse questions. Voici le lien : groups/158421601007600/ Tout ceux qui veulent en faire parti, je vous prierais de me laisser le lien de votre facebook pour pouvoir retranscrire votre pseudo sur le groupe. si vous ne voulez pa,s laissez juste votre pseudo (bien écrit svp je ne veut pas ajouter des personnes qui n'on a rien faire dessus). Bien entendu le respect est de mise entre vous et je ne vous jugerais jamais sur vos réponses à mes questions. cela m'aide grandement dans l'élimination des candidats. Merci de me répondre par rewiew.

Bonne lecture à tous !


	2. Premier prime : présentation des candida

Voilà, le premier chapitre. Il est pas fabuleux, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

* * *

Secret story fanfic !

Ophe.b : Bonjour et bienvenu à tous sur ce plateau pour cette première saison de Secret story fanfic !

Public : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ophe.b : Cette année mystère, trahison, révélation… serons de mises ! Des candidats de plus en plus déjantés ! Qui se lâche ! Des clans vont peut-être se former ! Ainsi que des couples… Je ne prétends pas faire mieux que Benjamin Castaldi et être plus drôle que lui, mais j'essayerai d'être à son niveau ! Cette année, les secrets sont bien trouvé et difficile à trouver ! Mais tout de suite laissons place à la voix qui va nous présenter les 1ers candidats !

Public : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Une plate forme se lève devant l'allée qui mène au sas. Sur celle-ci se tient une jeune personne aux longs cheveux blonds.

La voix : Ici la voix. Depuis plus d'un an, la voix vous surveille. Et aujourd'hui il est tant de vous connaitre. 1er candidat. Présente-toi !

… : Bonjour la voix ! Moi c'est Deidara, j'ai 24 ans et j'habite en Vendée. Je suis quelqu'un de calme, mais qui s'énerve vite et alors là sa fait BOUM !

La voix : Donc les habitants on intérêt à se méfier de toi.

Deidara : Exactement. Mon caractère explosif va avec mon métier. Je suis organisateur de feu d'artifice et j'aime ça.

La voix : Mais la voix c'est que si tu es devenu comme ça, c'est à cause de ton apparence.

Deidara : J'ai toujours eu une apparence physique différente des autres, et j'en ai beaucoup souffert. J'ai écopé de plusieurs moqueries durant toute ma scolarité, et même si maintenant je suis dans le monde du travail, il m'arrive de voir sur le visage des gens du dégoût, des regards calculateurs, moqueurs etc. mais c'est cette apparence que je vais mettre à profit dans la maison.

La voix : La voix aimerait savoir quel est ton secret.

Deidara : Mon secret est : je suis un garçon.

La voix : La voix aimerait avoir des explications sur ton secret.

Deidara : J'ai une apparence androgyne qui me fait passer pour une fille. A chaque fois que je dis aux personnes que je suis un homme, ils on du mal à le croire. Donc je vais user de cette apparence pour cacher mon vrai sexe, même si je n'aime pas me faire passer pour une fille.

La voix : Merci Deidara. Tu peux maintenant entrer dans la maison.

Deidara pousse la porte du sas et pénètre dans la maison. Pour le moment seul le jardin est accessible, mais il est déjà impressionné. Il est habillé d'une tunique bleue et d'un leggins qui ne permet pas de savoir qu'il est vraiment un garçon, sans pour autant faire trop féminin.

Ophe.b : et voilà le premier candidat est entré dans la maison ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, seul le jardin est accessible pour le moment. Il est tant pour vous cher public de connaître les deux prochains candidats !

La plate forme revient avec une femme et un jeune homme qui s'esclaffait en faisant de grand signe de bras, tandis que la femme avait croisé ses bras sur son opulente poitrine.

La voix : Ici la voix. Candidat n°2 présente toi !

… : Bonjour la voix. Moi c'est Tsunade. Mon âge ne vous regarde pas et je viens de la Belgique. Je suis une joueuse qui n'a pas peur de perdre ! Si je joue c'est pour gagner et si je perds… ben je rejoue ! Je n'aime pas que l'on me manque de respect. Et je ne me gène pas pour remettre une personne à sa place.

La voix : La voix sais que tu es une battante et que tu t'en sers pour sauver les apparences.

Tsunade : La voix n'a pas tord. J'ai été 10 fois championne du monde de kung-fu ! Et encore aujourd'hui, même si j'ai arrêté les compétitions, je vais m'entraîner dans un club et je donne même des cours ! Le fait que je sois forte, m'enlève l'apparence d'une femme chétive et faible. Attention tout le monde ! Car je ne vais certainement pas me laisser faire !

La voix : Comment compte tu cacher ton secret ?

Tsunade : Je ne vais pas faire grand-chose. Sauf de parler de certaine chose qui pourrait me trahir. Le pire pour moi serait que quelqu'un fasse la liaison entre mes titres et moi.

La voix : Ici la voix. Candidat n°3 présente toi !

… : Yo la voix ! Je suis Naruto j'ai 20 ans et je viens des Midi-Pyrénées ! Je suis un garçon plein de ressource et qui aime manger des ramens ! Je fonce toujours tête baissée sans jamais réfléchir !

La voix : Cela va donc être dur pour toi de cacher ton secret.

Naruto : Pas vraiment. Je sais me maitriser ! De plus mon secret est difficile à trouver !

La voix : Peux-tu nous orienter vers ton secret ?

Naruto : Tout se que je peux vous dire, c'est que sa a un rapport avec ma famille !

La voix : Ici la voix. Tsunade, Naruto. Vous pouvez entrer dans la maison.

Tsunade tire la porte du sas, qui manque de ce décrocher, et entre dans la maison. Deidara vient à leur rencontre avec deux verres de jus de fruit et ils se font la bise. D'ailleurs Deidara manqua de tomber sous le choc de la poitrine de Tsunade.

Deidara : Salut moi c'est Deidara enchanté !

Tsunade : Tsunade enchantée ! Ravie de voir que je ne suis pas la seule fille de la maison !

Naruto : Moi c'est Naruto !

Ophe.b : Laissons-les faire connaissance. Alors de quoi peut bien retourner les secrets de ses deux nouveaux candidats ? Comme vous avez pu le voir, Tsunade a faillit casser la porte du sas. Cela va-t-il mettre en péril son secret ? Ou au contraire cela va-t-il le renforcer ? Mais tout de suite, la voix va nous révéler deux nouveaux secret avec ces quatre nouveaux candidats !

Deux filles et deux garçons se tiennent sur la plate forme. Un garçon à l'allure ténébreuse, un garçon orgueilleux, une fille à la drôle couleur de cheveux et une fille réservée.

La voix : Ici la voix. Candidats n°4 présentez-vous !

… : Bonjour la voix ! Moi c'est Sakura, j'ai 20 ans et je viens de la corse !

… : 'jour la voix. Sasuke, 20 ans, vient de la corse.

La voix : Quel est votre secret ?

Sakura : Notre secret est que nous sommes en couple ! On c'est rencontrés au lycée et sa a été le coup de foudre. Non je déconne. Au premier abord j'ai détesté Sasuke que je trouvai hautain, froid et qui attirait l'attention de toutes les filles du bahut. Puis un jour on sait parler et on est tombé amoureux. J'ai appris que sous ses airs froid se cachait un gros nounours.

Sasuke : Hn.

La voix : Quel sera votre stratégie pour éviter que votre secret ne sois découvert ?

Sakura : Et bien on va se la jouer comme avant.

La voix : C'est-à-dire ?

Sakura : On va faire comme si on se détestait. N'est-ce pas Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Hn.

Sakura : Mais dit quelque chose non de kami-sama !

Sasuke : Hn.

Sakura : Il est déjà entré dans son rôle…

La voix : Ici la voix. Candidats n°5 présentez-vous !

… : Bonjour la voix. Je suis Guenièvre, j'ai 23 ans et je viens de Bretagne.

… : Je ne me présenterais pas car j'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir !

Guenièvre : Arthur sa suffit tes gamineries ! Tu vas te présenter immédiatement !

Arthur : Je suis Arthur, j'ai 23 ans et je viens de Bretagne.

La voix : Et quel est votre secret ?

Arthur : Notre ex est dans la maison.

Guenièvre : T'aurais pu faire une phrase.

La voix : La voix ne voudrait pas être indiscrète, mais qu'elle est la raison qui vous a séparé ?

Guenièvre : Et bien on vivait tranquillement notre amour jusqu'au moment où une soirée à tous fait basculer.

Arthur : J'étais ivre et j'ai embrassé quelqu'un d'autre. Se qui m'a fait réfléchir sur moi-même.

Guenièvre : Pas n'importe quelle personne. Un homme !

Arthur : Oui bon. J'ai juste compris que les femmes ne m'intéressaient plus.

Guenièvre : En gros, il a fait son coming-out !

La voix : Quelle sera votre stratégie dans la maison ?

Arthur : On va s'ignorer. On va faire comme si on se connaissait pas.

Guenièvre : Oui. Mais on va se rapprocher et échanger nos idées. Et si il faut se mettre en couple pour protégé notre secret on le fera !

Arthur : Bah tu le ferras toute seule !

La voix : La voix espère que vous aller trouver un compromis.

La voix : Ici la voix. Vous pouvez enter dans la maison.

Guenièvre se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre pour être ébloui. Les candidats s'avancent et font connaissance avec les candidats déjà présent. Mais l'ambiance a l'air électrique entre Sasuke et Naruto.

Naruto : Bonjour moi c Naruto !

Sasuke : Hn.

Naruto : Et tu es ?

Sasuke : Sasuke.

Naruto : T'es pas très social toi hein ?

Sasuke : Hn.

Naruto : Mai tu va arrêter avec tes Hn ! Tu peux pas faire des phrases complètes ?

Sasuke : Hn.

Naruto : AH ! Tu m'énerve !

Ophe.b : Il y a l'air d'avoir des tensions entre nos deux garçons de 20 ans ! Serai-ce les prémices de disputes à venir ? Le couple de la maison va-t-il réussir à rester caché ? Sakura ne vas-t-elle pas prendre la défense de son petit ami ? Deux nouveaux candidats vont faire leur entré dans la maison. Qui sont-ils ? Vous le saurez après la pub !

Ophe.b : Et nous revoici ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours avec nous !

Public : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Ophe.b : Très bien car voici deux nouveaux candidats ! Voyons de qui il s'agit !

Sur la plateforme se tenait une femme rousse assez sérieuse et un jeune homme surexcité qui sautait partout avec un cache œil en forme de citrouille sur son œil gauche.

La voix : Ici la voix. Candidat n°6 présente toi !

… : Bonjour la voix, je suis la veuve noire et j'ai 30 ans. Je viens de Lion. Je suis une femme d'apparence calme, mais qui à l'intérieur boue. Je suis prête à m'énerver pour n'importe quoi.

La voix : Donc tu es plutôt une femme à mettre le feu aux poudres.

La veuve noire : C'est à peu près ça.

La voix : Mais la voix c'est aussi, que ton nom t'a été donné par tes coéquipiers.

La veuve noire : La voix n'a pas tord. Je suis une ancienne gendarme. Mes collègues mon donnés ce surnom, car je n'ai pas une apparence dangereuse, mais quand je m'investis dans une affaire mon « venin » peut faire mal !

La voix : Cela peut-il mettre en péril ton secret ?

La veuve noire : Je ne pense pas. Au contraire, je pense que sa peut brouiller les pistes. Et étant une ancienne gendarme, j'ai un avantage de taille.

La voix : La voix comprend que cette saison sera friande en rebondissement.

La veuve noire : Je le pense aussi.

La voix : Candidat n°7 présente toi !

… : Tobi est content de rencontrer la voix ! Tobi est un bon garçon et Tobi vient de la Savoie !

La voix : Bonjour Tobi. La voix sait pourquoi tu parle à la 3ème personne et elle sait aussi que tu joue un rôle.

Tobi : Oh… Mais la voix n'a pas tord. Je suis en faite Obito. Mais mon nom est beaucoup trop connu donc je prends un pseudonyme. Je ne révélerait pas mon secret tout de suite, mais je compte utiliser Tobi comme couverture !

La voix : Ici la voix. Tobi, la veuve noire. Il est temps de faire votre entré dans la maison.

Tobi : Tobi est trop content de rentré dans la maison ! Tobi espère que la veuve noire est aussi contente que lui !

La veuve noire : Mais tu vas te taire !

Tobi : Mais Tobi est un bon garçon. Tobi voulait pas mettre la veuve noire en colère.

La veuve noire : C'est bon ! Rentre maintenant.

Et Tobi rentra dans la maison en sautillant, sous les regards surpris des autres habitants. Il alla vers tous les habitants de la maison et se présenta. Quand il arriva vers Deidara, il lui sauta au cou et cria :

Tobi : Sempaiiiiiii !

Deidara : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tobi : Tu ressemble au sempai de Tobi. Tobi t'appelleras donc sempai !

La veuve noire : Il va pas faire long feu se microbe.

Tsunade : Je le pense aussi. J'aime pas les geignards de se genre.

Sasuke : Hn.

Naruto : Yo ! Tobi c'est ça ? T'es vraiment marrant, tu veux être mon ami ?

Tobi : Tobi serais enchanté d'être ton ami. Tobi est très content. Tobi veut que sempai et Naruto soit aussi ami !

Naruto : Si tu veux.

Deidara : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Ophe.b : Et bien Tobi à l'air de s'intégrer à merveille. Mais il a l'air aussi d'ennuyer les autres candidats. Cela va-t-il les éloignés de son secret ? Nous ne le savons pas encore. Mais tout de suite voici deux nouveaux candidats !

Public : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Deux hommes se tiennent sur la plateforme. Un homme avec un cache œil et l'air impassible et un jeune homme aux yeux bleus avec des éclats dorés. Le jeune homme saluait la foule, mais l'autre homme ne faisait rien.

La voix : Ici la voix. Candidat n°8 présente toi !

… : Bonjour la voix. Je suis Fury, et oui je suis une furie quand je m'énerve. J'ai 40 ans et je viens de Paris. J'ai du mal à être social avec les personnes qui ne sont pas calme. Je prône la zen attitude ! Mais les gens ont la capacité de me mettre hors de moi !

La voix : Mais la voix sais que sous cette carapace dure, se trouve un cœur tendre.

Fury : Oui, bon, bah. On va éviter ce sujet c'est gênant.

La voix : La voix comprend.

Fury : Bien.

La voix : Ici la voix. Candidat n°9 présente toi !

… : Bonjour la voix ! Je suis Merlin, j'ai 22 ans et je suis de Normandie ! Je suis quelqu'un de très maladroit, d'étourdi, qui oubli certaine chose. Mais malgré mes défauts, je suis bienveillant et attachant. Je fais toujours attention aux autres assez discrètement et je pense m'en servir pour découvrir les secrets des autres.

La voix : La voix comprend que tu va jouer de ta gentillesse pour trouver les secrets des autres et te protéger.

Merlin : Bien vu. Le fait que je sois toujours là pour les autres, va pousser les candidats à se confier. Quand à mon secret, je vais tout faire pour le garder.

La voix : Ici la voix. Vous pouvez entrer dans la maison.

Merlin s'avance, ouvre la porte, et se prend les pieds dans quelque chose avant de s'étaler de tout son long.

Fury : Mais fait donc attention ! À peine arrivé, tu va devoir repartir car tu ne fait pas attention.

Arthur : Et bien. Cela va être marrant avec un maladroit dans la maison.

Tobi : Tobi est triste. Tobi à peur que le nouveau candidat c'est fait mal.

Merlin : Haha. Je n'ai rien. Je m'appelle Merlin. Enchanté.

Arthur : Arthur. Dois-je t'appeler Merlin l'enchanteur ? Euh je veux dire, Merlin le malchanceux ?

Merlin : Et moi. Je dois t'appeler le Crétin Arthur ?

Tsunade : (frappe les deux idiots d'un coup sur la tête) On se calme les gamins. Ou sinon vous allez morfler !

Sakura : Ouai. Ne commencer pas à peine arrivé ! Y en à déjà assez avec le surexcité, le blond et l'associale.

Sasuke : Hn.

Natasha : Elle parle de toi.

Sasuke : Hn.

Fury : Je sens que ma zen attitude ne va pas faire long feu.

Ophe.b : Et bien. Quelle rencontre ! Je pense qu'il va falloir s'attendre à se que Merlin et Arthur se crêpe le chignon. De toute façon, la maison est devenue une bombe à retardement qui explosera d'un moment à l'autre. Et non je ne suis pas une psychopathe ambulante, je suis juste réaliste ! Sa va chauffer là dedans, sachant en plus qu'ils sont coincés dans le jardin. Comment vont-ils réagir face à ces deux nouveaux candidats ?

La voix : Ici la voix. Candidat n°10 présente toi !

… : Pff. La flemme.

La voix : C'est la procédure.

… : Très bien puisque je n'ai pas le choix… mais vous pouvez pas le faire à ma place.

La voix : Non. C'est au candidat de le faire.

… : Ok. Alors je suis Shikamaru. J'ai 24 ans et je viens de l'Aisne. Je suis paresseux. J'ai jamais envi de bouger. Si j'ai fait cette aventure, c'est pour me divertir. J'en ai peut être pas l'air mais je suis un calculateur. J'observe et j'attaque sans que personne ne se doute de rien. C'est se qui fait ma force. Après mon secret peut se retrouver avec ma personnalité. Faut juste avoir de l'imagination. Voilà. J'ai dit tout se que vous aviez besoin de savoir.

La voix : Hum, hum. C'est parfait.

Ici la voix. Candidat n°11 présente toi !

… : Bonjour la voix ! Je m'appel Orihime, j'ai 26 ans et je viens de la côte d'Azur !

La voix : La voix entend que tu es très contente d'être ici. Peux-tu nous en dire plus sur toi ?

Orihime : Bien entendu ! Je suis une séductrice en herbe ! Aucun homme ne m'a jamais résisté ! Et le jour où il arrivera n'est pas encore arrivé ! Je suis sur que vous aussi si vous étiez réel, vous seriez sous mon charme.

La voix : Euh… oui peut être. Quelle sera ta stratégie dans la maison ?

Orihime : Mon charme bien sur ! Grâce à lui, les habitants vont me donner leur secret. Il ne pourra pas me résister!

La voix : La voix est vraiment confuse de n'avoir pas su cela.

Orihime : Hihihi hihihi ! Je ne vous en veux pas !

La voix : Ici la voix. Vous pouvez rentrer dans la maison.

Orihime se précipite sur la porte et la pousse de toute ses forces. Elle ne s'ouvre pas.

Orihime : La porte ne s'ouvre pas. On peut pas rentrer ! Pourquoi on peut pas rentrer ?

Shikamaru : Peut être parce qu'il faut la tirer.

Orihime : Oh que suis-je bête. J'y avais pas pensée.

Elle arrive à ouvrir la porte dans le bon sens, et marche d'un pas assuré vers les habitants mâles de la maison.

Orihime : Bonjour les garçons. (Se passe la main dans les cheveux) Je suis Orihime ! Et vous ? (papillonnement des yeux)

Presque tout les garçons baves devant elle. Enfin surtout devant sa poitrine qui n'arrête pas de faire boing, boing à chaque fois qu'elle bouge.

La veuve noire : Pour qui elle se prend celle là ?

Sakura : Pour la plus belle du monde.

Tsunade : Elle arrive et use de ses charmes sur ses pauvres garçons.

Guenièvre : Ouai. Si elle pense se les appropriés, elle se fout le doigt dans l'œil.

Deidara : Encore faut-il qu'elle réussisse.

Ophe.b : Et bien. Cette Orihime va avoir du mal à se faire accepter ! Va-t-il y avoir d'un côté : le groupe Orihime et de l'autre le groupe des seules au monde ? Comment va réagir Sakura dans les prochains jour, si cette bimbo s'approche trop de Sasuke ? Il faut nous suivre pour en savoir plus ! Tout de suite, deux nouveaux candidats !

La voix : Ici la voix. Candidat n°12 présente toi !

…

La voix : Candidat n°12 ? Il n'est pas encore là. Bon et bien passons au candidat n°13. Donc. Candidat n°13. Présente-toi !

… : Bonjour la voix. Je sais que le public va hurler en entendant mon nom. Je suis James…Bond !

Public au dehors : Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! C'EST JAMES BOND ! JAMES ! ON T'AIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

La voix : Sécurité ! Veuillez maintenir les groupies ailleurs. Merci.

James B : Donc j'ai 45 ans et je viens de l'Angleterre. Avant j'habitais dans le Nord Pas de Calais. Mais la célébrité, vous connaissez. D'ailleurs je suis quelqu'un de calme, qui ne parle pas de soi. Je sais quand même épater la galerie ! J'espère que mon charisme va m'octroyer une place en final.

La voix : Très bien. Candidat n°12 c'est à vous.

…

La voix : Candidat n°12 ? Toujours pas là. Bon vous pouvez entrer !

James B : Vous pouvez m'appelé par mon prénom vous savez ?

Donc. L'acteur entre dans la maison et des personnes s'évanouissent. Les habitant ont la bouche grande ouverte.

James B : Fermé vos bouches, vous allez gober une mouche ! Hahaha ! J'ai fait une rime.

La veuve noire : Il ne ressemble pas vraiment au James bond du film.

Arthur : Les acteurs jouent toujours un rôle dans les films. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont différents dans la réalité.

Ophe.b : Laissons les candidats se remettre du choc. Le candidat n°12 ne c'est pas présenté. Bizarre. Il doit être en retard. Enfin. Passons aux derniers candidats avant que la voix n'est une annonce importante à vous faire.

La voix : Ici la voix. Candidat n°14 présente toi !

… : Bonjour la voix. Je suis Sesshomaru, j'ai 30 ans et vient de la Lorraine. Je n'aime pas beaucoup parler, mais je suis un chercheur de secret. J'aime me faire discret et entendre des choses que les autres ne veulent pas divulguer. Je laisse toujours mes oreilles trainer, donc je tombe souvent sur des conversations qui m'intéresse et que j'arrive à utiliser. Mon secret est vraiment difficile à trouver. Je pense pouvoir sortir de l'aventure avec mon secret toujours entre mes mains.

La voix : Ici la voix. Candidat n°15 présente toi.

… : Bonjour la voix ! Je suis Buffy, j'ai 28 ans et je viens d'Alsace. J'ai été championne de France à plusieurs reprises de Karaté. Je pense utilisée se côté de ma personnalité pour me trouver une place en final.

La voix : Comment espère tu garder ton secret ? Il y a quand même beaucoup de cannibale la dedans.

Buffy : S'il y en a, j'utiliserais des pieux ! Non je rigole. Je ne sais pas vraiment quelle stratégie utilisé. On verra bien une fois à l'intérieur !

La voix : Ici la voix. Buffy, Sesshomaru vous pouvez entrer.

Buffy : Tu t'appel Sesshomaru ?

Sesshomaru : Oui pourquoi ?

Buffy : Juste que c'est un prénom pas commun.

Les deux nouveaux candidats entre dans la maison. Sesshomaru fait une entrée remarquable. Les filles se précipitent vers lui, pour lui demander comment il fait pour avoir des cheveux si beaux. Buffy, qui a un certain charme, reçois un regard noir de la part d'Orihime. Elle se demande se qu'elle a fait.

Arthur : Salut, je suis Arthur. Le surexcité là-bas c'est Tobi, le brun maladroit c'est Merlin, la bimbo pas commode c'est Orihime, la blonde plantureuse c'est Tsunade, le vieux c'est James Bond tu l'auras reconnu, l'autre vieux sévère c'est Fury, le blond c'est Naruto, le chewing-gum c'est Sakura, le paresseux c'est Shikamaru, la rousse qui sais pas sourire c'est La veuve noire, l'associal c'est Sasuke, la femme avec un grand sourire c'est Guenièvre et la plate c'est Deidara.

Buffy : Ok. Moi c'est Buffy. Je suis quoi moi ?

Arthur : Toi t'es la belle gosse réservé et ton pote c'est la chevelure soyeuse.

Sesshomaru : Je prends ça comme un compliment.

La voix : Ici la voix. Comme vous avez pu le constater, vous êtes enfermé dans le jardin. Pour avoir une chance d'entré dans la maison, vous devez répondre à cette énigme. Celui qui trouve la réponse, est immunisé contre l'élimination en fin de semaine. Bonne chance à tous.

La veuve noire : C'est quoi l'énigme ?

La voix : J'ai faillit oublier. Ici la voix. Voici l'énigme. Le matin, je marche sur 4 pattes. Le midi, je marche sur 2 pattes. Et le soir, je marche sur 3 pattes. Qui suis-je ?

Naruto : On dirait une énigme du père Fouras. Hum. J'ai trouvé !

Cours vers le confessionnal. Il en ressort et plusieurs personnes y vont pour essayer de trouver la bonne réponse.

Ophe.b : C'est une véritable énigme que nous donne La voix. Les habitants vont-ils trouver la réponse ? Qui va la trouver ? Oh mais j'entends une nouvelle fois l'alarme. Serai-ce la bonne cette fois ?

La voix : Ici la voix. La réponse vient d'être trouvée par Tobi. Tobi. Tu es donc immunisé contre l'élimination. C'est tout pour le moment.

Sakura : Comment à tu trouver ?

Tobi : Tobi avait déjà entendu cette énigme avant. Mais Tobi ne se souvenait plus de la réponse. Tobi vient juste de la trouver !

James B : Quel était la réponse ?

Tobi : Tobi a dit que la réponse était l'homme.

Deidara : L'homme ? Pourquoi ?

Tobi : Tobi ne sais que la réponse sempai. Tobi est un bon garçon. Tobi voulait juste aider.

Deidara : C'est bon, c'est bon ! Et arrête de m'appeler Sempai !

Buffy : Pourquoi t'appel t-il ainsi ?

Deidara : Parce que je ressemble à son sempai.

Orihime : C'est bizarre. Il devrait arrêter de t'appeler comme ça.

Deidara : J'arrête pas de lui dire.

Guenièvre : Mais c'est affectif et mignon !

Orihime : Je trouve sa lourd.

La veuve noire : Il fait se qu'il veut. De toute façon il est lourd rien quand parlant tout le temps à la troisième personne.

Ophe.b : Et c'est Tobi qui à trouvé la réponse ! Cela va-t-il mettre en danger son secret ? Les habitants vont-ils avoir des soupçons ? Et où est donc le candidat n°12 ? Parce que je vous l'ai dit. Ce n'est pas fait exprès ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Nous verrons la semaine prochaine s'il se présente. En tout cas, je vous donne rendez-vous demain, pour voir comment se déroule nos candidats dans la maison ! A bientôt !

Le confessionnal.

Deidara : bon, et bien ça va. Personne n'a trouvé que je ressemblais à un homme. Personne n'a de soupçon. Par contre j'ai peur de Tobi. Il me colle par tout et il se peut qu'il ait des doutes et qu'il trouve mon secret. Cette Orihime est pas nette. Elle pense qu'elle peut faire tomber tout les mecs de la maison sous son charme, mais je le pense pas. Je pense surtout qu'il vont l'utiliser pour trouver son secret. Guenièvre m'a l'air sympathique, ainsi que Tsunade. Arthur fait arrogant, mais on peut vite le calmer. Je pense même m'entendre avec Sasuke. Alors que celui-ci ne parle pas beaucoup.

Tsunade : Les suspicions vont bon train. Les candidats de la maison sont sympathiques. Il y en a qui vont être dur à cerner. Comme se Sasuke. Mais Orihime va se faire griller la première.

Naruto : J'adore tous les habitants de la maison, sauf Sasuke. Orihime est vraiment belle. Elle ressemble à ma mère. Tsunade est pas mal aussi, mais elle dégage une aura qui fait que l'on se sent protégé par elle. Elle est comme une grande sœur et je l'aime déjà. C'est le premier soir et personne ne cherche les secrets.

Sakura : Mon plan marche à merveille. Personne ne se doute que Sasuke et moi sommes ensemble. Faut dire il parle pas beaucoup. Il va pouvoir se concentrer sur les conversations des autres. Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur la pétasse.

Sasuke : Hn. Je rigole. Je vais quand même donner mon impression. Naruto est un idiot, Arthur le suis de près, Tobi cache quelque chose, la veuve noire fait froid dans le dos, Sesshomaru à l'air perdu, Fury est une bombe à retardement. Voilà.

Arthur : Je n'ai rien à dire. À si ! Merlin est un maladroit, et je vais bientôt trouver son secret. Et je vais gagner la cagnotte final, car je vais gagner secret story fanfic !

Guenièvre : Je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier. Je vais mener ma petite enquête pour trouver les secrets des autres. Du fait que je suis discrète je vais bien trouver des indices !

La veuve noire : Les candidats vont exploser d'un moment à l'autre, surtout avec Orihime. Ils vont faire des erreurs et je serais là quand ils en feront.

Tobi : Tobi va arriver à trouver les secrets. Et personne n'a de soupçon. Bon j'avoue que donner la bonne réponse, à fait naitre des soupçons, mais je les ai vite écarté.

Fury : Pas de commentaire. Je suis en train de chercher. Et je trouve rien.

Merlin : Je n'ai aucune piste à exploiter. Et ce crétin m'énerve ! Je ne vais pas réussir à me concentrer s'il est toujours derrière moi.

Shikamaru : Zzzz…

Orihime : Je l'ai ai tous sous mon charme ! Et je vais écarter les filles, elle me font de l'ombre.

James B : J'ai pas cherché. Je préfère les voir tous m'admirer ! C'est comme ça que je vais garder mon secret !

Sesshomaru : Je ne suis pas dans la maison depuis longtemps, pour dire quelque chose d'intéressant.

Buffy : Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi la fille rousse m'a fait un regard noir. En tout cas, tout le monde a l'air sympa.

Bonus : les réponses à l'énigme.

Naruto : les spaghettis ! Car on peut les manier comme on veut !

Orihime : Euh… la patte à modeler ?

Guenièvre : Un animal surnaturel ?

Fury : Un extraterrestre !

La veuve noire : Une araignée ?

Tsunade : Il n'y a pas de réponse !


	3. semaine1,jour1

Désolée pour l'attente. Je ne pense pas publier régulièrement, sachant que je préfère avoir mes chapitres écrit à l'avance, et d'avoir une grande avance pour ne pas être gênée. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Semaine 1, jour 1

Ophe.b : Bonjour à tous et bienvenu pour le premier jour des candidats dans la maison. Aujourd'hui au programme, une tension entre deux candidats et surtout ! Le premier buzz ! Regarder !

Le soleil se lève sur la maison, et les candidats se réveillent doucement. Dans la chambre violette pour les filles et dans la chambre verte pour les garçons. Deidara lui, c'est réveillé avant tout le monde, pour prendre sa douche au calme, dans la belle salle de bain au carrelage bleu clair et blanc, afin de s'habiller avec des vêtements de femme bien entendu, pour garder son secret intacte. C'est installé devant son bol, que les habitants le retrouve.

Naruto : Tu es déjà réveillé ?

Deidara : Ouai. Je suis une lève tôt.

Sakura : Je suis encore impressionnée par Tobi. Il a quand même trouvé la réponse à l'énigme.

Arthur : Son secret doit être en accord avec sa personnalité.

Guenièvre : Il sait juste rappelé de la réponse. D'ailleurs je l'avais trouvé quand il a busé.

Orihime : Pff. Il a du le dire au hasard. Sa m'étonnerais qu'il est pu trouver la réponse rien quand se rappelant.

Tobi : Tobi dit bonjour à tous le monde ! Bonjour Sempaiiiiiiii !

Tout le monde : Bonjour Tobi !

Sasuke : Hn.

Deidara (souffle)

Orihime (grince des dents)

Tsunade : Où est Shikamaru ?

Tobi : Tobi a vu Shikamaru encore dans son lit.

La veuve noire : Il est encore dans son lit celui là ?

Buffy : Apparemment. Je peux aller le réveiller si vous voulez.

Orihime (lui jetant un regard noir) : Pour quoi faire ? Laisse-le dormir, il doit être fatigué !

Buffy : C'était juste une proposition. Pas besoin de s'énerver.

Fury : On se calme ! On respire un bon cou, et on prône la zen attitude.

Pendant que tous se petit monde se retrouvait dans la cuisine turquoise et marron, Shikamaru lui, avait décidé de faire la grâce mâtiné. Ce n'est qu'à midi qu'il se leva.

Naruto : Yo Shikamaru ! Bien dormi ?

Shikamaru : Ouai.

Tsunade : Il faut dire que, vu le temps que tu as dormi, c'est plutôt normal.

James B : Alors. Quelqu'un a une piste sur un secret ?

Deidara : Non pas encore.

Tobi : Tobi veut découvrir des secrets lui aussi !

Sakura : Et bien Tobi, je te souhaite bon courage. Réfléchit bien avant de buzzer n'importe quoi.

Tobi : Tobi va écouter Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan est gentille avec Tobi. Tobi veut être l'ami de Sakura-chan !

Sakura : D'accord. Nous sommes amis.

Tobi : Tobi est très content que Sakura-chan soit l'ami de Tobi ! Sakura-chan est donc aussi amie avec Sempai !

Deidara : Ne l'écoute pas Sakura. Si tu n'a pas envie d'être amie avec moi, ne te force pas.

Sakura : Mais sa ne me dérange pas.

Assis sur les transats en bois clair du jardin, Guenièvre, Sesshomaru et Arthur discutait.

Guenièvre : Vous ne trouvé pas sa bizarre que Tobi appel Deidara sempai ?

Sesshomaru : Pas vraiment. C'est juste affectif. C'est comme pour Sakura-chan.

Arthur : Venant de Tobi, sa ne m'étonne pas. Il est un peu dérangé comme mec.

Guenièvre : Moi je pense que sa cache quelque chose.

Arthur : Comme quoi ?

Guenièvre : Je sais pas. Ils sont peut être de la même famille. Ou bien en couple.

Arthur : Et pourquoi pas des ex pendant que tu y es.

Guenièvre : Ne commence pas Arthur, s'il te plait.

Sesshomaru : Pourquoi ne pas aller buzzer ?

Guenièvre : Mais je vais le faire.

Elle se lève et va au confessionnal pour s'assoir sur le canapé blanc, devant le buzzer rouge, poser sur un piédestal en or.

Merlin : Elle va aller buzzer ?

Fury : Apparemment.

L'alarme retentit dans toute la maison, assourdissant les habitants.

La veuve noire : Déjà ?

James B : Quelqu'un a trouvé un secret.

Sasuke : Hn.

La voix : Ici la voix. Guenièvre. Quel secret penses-tu avoir découvert ?

Guenièvre : Je pense avoir découvert le secret de Deidara et de Tobi.

La voix : Quel est-il d'après toi ?

Guenièvre : Je pense qu'ils sont de la même famille.

La voix : Proposition retenue. La voix te rappellera plus tard pour la confrontation.

Naruto : Tu as buzzer qui ?

Guenièvre : Haha.

Orihime : Aller dis-nous !

Arthur : Ce n'est surement pas le mien ! Il est trop difficile à trouver !

Merlin : Tu peux pas arrêter de te croire supérieur aux autres ?

Arthur : Non Merlin le malchanceux !

Merlin : Crétin !

La voix : Ici la voix. Deidara, Tobi. Quelqu'un pense avoir découvert votre secret. Êtes-vous près pour la confrontation ?

Deidara : Oui.

Guenièvre : Coucou !

La voix : Ici la voix. Guenièvre quel secret pense-tu avoir découvert ?

Guenièvre : Je pense que Deidara et Tobi sont de la même famille.

La voix : Pourquoi ?

Guenièvre : Je trouve ça bizarre que Tobi appel Deidara sempai. C'est une marque d'affection, mais je trouve que c'est bien plus que ça.

La voix : Deidara, Tobi. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Tobi : Tobi appel sempai, sempai, car sempai ressemble au sempai de Tobi !

Guenièvre : Ok…

Deidara : Il a décidé de m'appeler lui-même comme ça. Après s'il fait parti de ma famille… c'est à toi de voir.

La voix : Ici la voix. Deidara, Tobi. Sortez du confessionnal. Guenièvre. Valides-tu ta proposition ou préfères-tu te rétracter ?

Guenièvre : Je vais valider !

La voix : Décision validée !

Ophe.b : Et voilà, Guenièvre a décidé de valider sa décision. A-t-elle trouvé le secret de Deidara et de Tobi ? Vous le serez demain ! Même si vous connaissez la réponse ! A demain !

Confessionnal :

Deidara : Naruto a été surpris que je sois déjà levé. J'espère que sa n'amènera pas de soupçon sur moi. Guenièvre est vraiment loin de mon secret. Merci Tobi ! Grâce à ses arguments flous, un mystère va prôner au-dessus de nous. C'est très bien.

Sakura : Tobi a décidé de m'appeler Sakura-chan. C'est mignon et cela va me permettre de me rapprocher de son secret ainsi que celui de Deidara. Kukuku !

Arthur : Guenièvre a buzzer, mais je pense qu'elle n'a pas trouvé leur secret. On verra se qui se passe après.

Guenièvre : Et voilà j'ai buzzer ! Je suis contente et je pense que c'est vraiment leur secret !

Orihime : Tobi m'énerve à attirer l'attention de tout le monde ! Tout le monde devrait Me regarder ! (jette ses cheveux en arrière) Mais demain je passe en mode séduction.

Tobi : Tobi vient de se faire buzzer. Et Tobi est confiant vis-à-vis de celui-ci !

Fury (se masse les tempes) : Je crois que la zen attitude va vite disparaitre avec ses personnes.

Merlin : Arthur commence à me taper sur le système.

Sesshomaru : Il y a quelque chose qui cloche entre Arthur et Guenièvre. Mais je peux me tromper. C'est une piste à approfondir.

Buffy : Je ne sais pas se qu'à cette Orihime. Mais je crois qu'elle a un problème avec moi.

* * *

N'oubliez pas de voter s'il vous plait.


	4. semaine1,jour2

Semaine 1, jour 2

Ophe.b : Bonjour à tous ! Et bienvenu pour un nouvel épisode de secret story fanfic ! Aujourd'hui au menu, un Sasuke bâillonné, une Orihime imposante, une Guenièvre déçu et un plat de résistance avec quelques bavures.

Comme hier, Deidara fut le premier levé pour se préparer, et Shikamaru fut le dernier, attirant les soupçons sur lui, sans qu'il le sache.

Sakura : C'est quand même bizarre que Shikamaru dorme aussi longtemps.

Sasuke : Hn.

Merlin : Il est juste très fatigué. C'est normal, surtout s'il a le sommeil lourd.

Sasuke : Hn.

Sakura : Peux-tu arrêter avec tes Hn ?

Sasuke : Hn.

Sakura : Ecoute. Fait des phrases complètes, bon dieu !

Merlin : Ne t'énerve pas Sakura. Il ne parle pas beaucoup c'est tout.

Arthur (qui a entendu la phrase de Merlin.) : C'est un asocial.

Sakura (lui jette un regard noir) : Mouai.

Merlin : Et toi, un crétin. Ne l'insulte pas, alors que tu ne le connais pas.

Arthur : S'il est asocial, c'est son problème. Mais il pourrait faire un effort pour parler.

Merlin : Laisse-le tranquille. Sasuke ! Défend-toi enfin !

Sasuke : Hn.

S+A+M : Ok…

Pendant ce temps, Orihime commence sa séduction, dans sa robe en voile orange. Mais comment vont réagir les autres ?

Orihime : Salut les garçons.

Tous les garçons sauf Arthur, Merlin et Sasuke : Bonjour Orihime.

Orihime : Vous faite quoi ?

Fury : Je lis.

Orihime : Un livre sur quoi ?

Fury : Sur comment rester zen.

Orihime : Sa doit être dur.

Fury (la regarde avec des yeux étonnés) : On va dire sa…

Naruto : Tu veux te joindre à moi ?

Orihime : Pour quoi faire ?

Naruto : Pour faire des ramens. (Bave qui coule)

Orihime : Je ne fais pas la cuisine. On la fait pour moi.

Tsunade : J'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas seule chez toi. (Rire moqueur). Naruto, je vais t'aider à les faire.

Naruto : Merci Baa-chan.

Tsunade : Baa-chan ?

Naruto : T'es comme une mère pour moi, ou une grande sœur.

Tsunade : Ok. ON MANGERA RAMENS SE MIDI !

Sesshomaru : Quelqu'un a une idée de se que c'est ?

Tobi : Tobi ne sais pas ! Tobi est désolé de ne pas pouvoir aider Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru : Ce n'est pas grave.

Tobi : Tobi va demander à Sempai ! Sempai devrait répondre à la question. (Cour chercher Deidara)

Orihime : Il est vraiment collé à Deidara.

James B : Oui. Pour Tobi, Deidara est comme sa grande sœur ou quelque chose du genre.

Orihime : Je ne vois rien chez elle, qui s'apparente à de l'affection pour Tobi. Sa doit plutôt l'énerver. C'est moi que l'on devrait appeler sempai.

James B : Je veux bien t'appeler comme ça moi.

Orihime : J'aimerais bien, mais sa ferait copier, coller.

Le midi arriva et tout le monde mangea, les fameux ramens.

Sesshomaru : Donc c'était des spaghettis !

Naruto : Honte à toi ! C'est des ramens ! Pas des spaghettis ! C'est primordial de faire la différence !

La veuve noire : Pour moi sa reste des nouilles.

Naruto (boude mais la bave aux lèvres)

Orihime : Laisse Naruto. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ta passion pour les ramens. Moi je la comprends.

Après quelques heures de détentes au soleil, qui est vraiment fort, il est tant de faire face aux révélations.

La voix : Ici la voix. Guenièvre pense avoir trouvé le secret de Tobi et de Deidara. Guenièvre, d'après toi quel est leur secret ?

Guenièvre : Je pense que Deidara et Tobi sont de la même famille, car Tobi appel tout le temps Deidara sempai.

La voix : Ici la voix. Deidara, Tobi. Es-ce votre secret ?

Deidara : Non se n'est pas notre secret.

Tobi : Tobi a dit à Guenièvre, que Tobi appelais sempai, sempai. Car sempai ressemble aux sempai de Tobi.

La voix : Ici la voix. Guenièvre tu perds 5000 euros de ta cagnotte que Deidara et Tobi vont se partager.

Buffy : Tu es la première à buzzer, et c'est normal d'échouer. Moi je t'avoue que je n'aurais jamais pensé à ce secret.

Guenièvre : Merci. De toute façon c'est le jeu.

Arthur : Oui. Ce n'est qu'un jeu. Le plus important est d'aller en final. Et j'y serais !

Merlin : Il y croit vraiment.

Sasuke : Hn.

Dans le jardin, Orihime décide de bronzé et de mettre ses atouts en valeur, en ne portant qu'un short noir et une brassière sans bretelle rouge, qui compressait sa poitrine énorme, la faisant ressortir en haut et en bas de la brassière.

Shikamaru : Elle est vraiment belle la rousse. Mais je trouve qu'elle use trop de ses charmes.

Deidara : Tu parle de quelle rousse ?

Shikamaru : De celle au long cheveux.

Arthur : La bimbo ?

Shikamaru : Je suppose.

Arthur : Elle est pas nette.

Deidara : Elle affiche son corps, comme on plaque une affiche de ciné au mur.

Shikamaru : C'est exactement ça. Elle est vulgaire. Je pense qu'elle veut tout les mecs sous sa coupe.

Arthur : Je le pense aussi.

Shikamaru : Ah les femmes.

Deidara : Hey ! T'es assit à côté de l'une d'entre elle !

Shikamaru : Ah oui c'est vrai.

Au bout de quelque heures, on put entendre un cri.

Orihime : Au mon dieu ! Je suis tellement resté au soleil que je suis devenue rouge ! Sa me donne envie de pleurer ! (commence à pleurer et va dans la salle de bain.)

Merlin (la suit, inquiet) : Es-ce que sa va ? Tu veux que je t'apporte de la crème solaire ?

Orihime : Oui, snif, s'il te plait, snif, j'ai maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall ! (Se remet à pleurer)

Merlin (va chercher la crème solaire et l'applique sur Orihime) : Sa va mieux ?

Orihime : Oui merci.

Arthur (regarde Merlin et Orihime d'un regard noir)

C'est sous les derniers pleur d'Orihime, tout à fait indécent pour certains, que les candidats vont se coucher, sans se mélanger. Pour l'instant.

Ophe.b : Voilà pour le second jour dans la maison. On sent qu'il y a des tensions entres Orihime et les filles. Deidara joue son rôle à la perfection et Tobi brouille les pistes, comme il peut. Je vous retrouve demain pour un nouvel épisode. Soyez à l'heure !

Le confessionnal :

Sakura : Je joue mon rôle à la perfection, par contre j'ai eu du mal à me retenir de le fusilier du regard. J'espère que mon regard sera interprété comme étant de l'exaspération envers Sasuke. Je l'aime tellement et sa me fend le cœur d'agir de la sorte avec lui. Le fait que Merlin et Arthur se dispute tellement, me met la puce à l'oreille. Ils sont peut-être en couple.

Fury : C'est la première fois que l'on me dit que lire un livre sur la méditation est dur. Elle est vraiment pas bien dans sa tête, cette enfant. Enfant, car pour moi, elle un cerveau d'un enfant. De quel âge, je ne saurais le dire.

Tsunade : Non mais, elle se prend vraiment pour une princesse la Orihime. « Je ne fait pas la cuisine, on la fait pour moi. » Va falloir qu'elle apprenne que dans la maison, on fait les choses collectivement.

Orihime : Mon opération séduction est enclenché. Tout les garçons sont à mes pieds. À par Tobi, qui ne peut pas s'empêcher d'adorer Deidara. Mais en comparaison, James Bond, semble à mes pieds. James Bond quoi ! Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! (Pour vous épargner une crise de folie, nous avons coupé.) En faite j'ai rien compris à sa passion, mais c'est pas grave, sa rentre dans ma mission. Merlin est trop gentil avec moi. Je n'ai pas trop compris le regard noir qu'Arthur nous a lancé. Je pense qu'il était jaloux.

La veuve noire : J'ai un peu du mal à me dire que Orihime à compris la passion de Naruto pour les ramens.

Naruto : Cool ! J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui me comprend ! En plus de Tsunade Baa-chan !

Guenièvre : Je me suis trompée. Tant pis. Sa ma enlever une part de mes soupçons.

Deidara : Trop cool ! J'espérais qu'elle buzz pour que je récupère sa cagnotte. Dire que je dois parler de moi au féminin pour ne pas me faire démasquer !

Arthur : Je savais qu'elle avait faux. Mais maintenant on ne peut plus rien y faire. Orihime est vraiment provocante ! Comment peut-on mettre une brassière trop petite pour faire ressortir sa poitrine ? Et je ne dit pas ça, parce que je ne suis pas intéressé par les femmes ! De plus Merlin lui tombe dans les bras ! Sa m'énerve ! Il va devenir un toutou comme les autres !

Tobi : Tobi adore brouiller les pistes ! Je pense qu'il y a encore de la confusion chez les habitants, et que l'on va encore nous buzzer !

Shikamaru : Franchement, je ne sais pas se que cherche à faire Orihime. Elle est vulgaire et s'affiche comme un morceau de viande au supermarché. C'est un peu dégoutant… zzz…

Merlin : J'ai aidé Orihime, car elle me faisait de la peine la pauvre. Elle est un peu comme Tobi. Elle ne comprend pas vraiment se qui lui arrive, et elle à besoin de quelqu'un pour la couver. Quand au regard noir de Arthur… il devait être jaloux. Orihime est très belle, elle attire la convoitise des autres. Mais elle ne m'intéresse pas.


	5. semaine1,jour3

Semaine1, jour 3.

Ophe.b : Bienvenu pour un nouvel épisode de secret story Fanfic ! Aujourd'hui des crises vont se faire entendre ! De toute sorte ! Et la première grosse engueulade du jeu. Mais qui à pu être énervé et comment ? Vous le serez en suivant cet épisode ! Regardez !

Les volets s'ouvrent sur les chambres vertes et violettes, réveillant doucement les habitants de la maison des secrets. À une exception. Pour une fois, Shikamaru se leva en même temps que les autres. Et cela amena les soupçons.

La veuve noire : Tient, il c'est réveillé en même temps que les autres.

Fury : Ouai. Et sa amène des soupçons.

La veuve noire : Exacte. Mon cerveau tourne à plein régime.

Fury : Je le savais. Et il n'y a pas que le tient.

Buffy : Tout le monde se pose la question. À part peut-être Orihime.

La veuve noire : Sa ne m'étonne pas.

Tsunade (apporte des boissons) : Va-t-elle trouver un seul secret potable ?

Buffy : Je pense pas non.

Tsunade : Ce n'est pas elle qui va mettre en danger mon secret.

La veuve noire : Si ça se trouve, elle va y parvenir en le disant au hasard.

Fury (rigolant) : Sa serait drôle !

Guenièvre : J'avais vraiment cru que Deidara et Tobi, faisait partis de la même famille.

Arthur : Et tu t'es trompée.

Guenièvre : Je sais. Mais je pense qu'il y a un lien entre les deux.

Arthur : Et moi je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas. Tu devrais attendre avant de buzzer à nouveau.

Guenièvre : Je sais, je sais.

Arthur (chuchote) : Il faut qu'on agisse comme si on ne se connaissait pas. Il faut qu'on parle aux autres.

Guenièvre : Je sais. T'as l'air te t'entendre pas mal avec Merlin.

Arthur : Une catastrophe ambulante.

Sesshomaru : Comment sa va ? Sa roucoule ?

Arthur : Sa roucoule ? Mais de quel monde tu viens on ne dit plus sa de nos jour.

Guenièvre (glousse) : C'est tellement flatteur. J'ai l'impression d'être convoitée.

Sesshomaru : Tu n'es pas horrible à regarder. Je te préfère à Orihime.

Arthur : Qui ne peut pas la préférée à Orihime ?

Guenièvre : Certains. Comme James Bond.

Arthur : Pas faux. Il fait son charmeur. Toutes les stratégies sont bonnes pour parvenir à ses fins.

Guenièvre : Il est seulement amoureux !

Arthur : Stratégie.

Guenièvre : Tout le monde n'est pas comme sa !

Sesshomaru : On dirait un couple.

Arthur : Je ne crois pas non. Pas du tout mon style.

Le déjeuné fut servit par Shikamaru, renforçant les surprises, et les suggestions des gens.

Tsunade : Tu as fait le repas ?

Shikamaru : Oui. Pourquoi ?

Sakura : Sa ne te ressemble pas.

Shikamaru : Ici, personne ne se connait. Donc on est tous surpris de découvrir une nouvelle personnalité.

Orihime : Moi je trouve sa touchant. Faire à manger pour les autres.

Deidara : C'est sur que ce n'est pas toi qui feras la cuisine.

Orihime (avec une voix froide) : Normale. On fait la cuisine pour moi. Je ne la fait pas pour les autres.

Buffy : Et si chaque personne avait cette conception, que ferais-tu ?

Orihime : Personne n'a cette conception.

Sakura : Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas égoïste, eux !

Orihime (avec une voix charger de colère) : Qu'insinues-tu ?

Naruto : Que tu es égoïste.

Arthur : Elle n'a pas tord.

Orihime (criant) : Je ne suis pas égoïste !

Shikamaru : Théoriquement, quand une personne ne pense qua ça gueule, on dit qu'elle est égoïste.

Merlin : Elle a peut-être été élevée comme ça…

Arthur : Arrête de prendre sa défense ! Ouvre les yeux enfin ! Comment peut-on être aussi idiot ! Elle ne pense qu'à elle ! Elle s'exhibe, et tu lui tombe des les bras ! Tout le monde lui tombe dans les bras !

Fury : zen attitude…zen attitude…

Merlin : Et toi tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi méchant ?! (Cours se réfugier dans sa chambre)

Fury : zen attitude…zen attitude…zen attitude…

Tsunade : Je vais le rejoindre.

Orihime (hurlant) : JE T'INTERDIT DE DIRE SA DE MOI !

Fury : zen, attitude…zen, attitude…

Tobi (reniflant) : Tobi à peur. Tobi à très peur ! TOBI EST MORT DE PEUR ! Mouin ! Vous faite peur à Tobi ! SEMPAI ! (Va dans les bras de Deidara en pleurant)

Deidara (lui caresse le dos, gêné)

Fury (hurle tout d'un coup) : ZEN ATTITUDE !

Tous le monde sursaute. Tobi pleure de plus belle. Tout le monde est surpris par la réaction du sénior.

Fury (s'arrachant les cheveux qu'il n'a pas) : VOUS M'ENERVER ! VOUS CONNAISSER LA ZEN ATTITUDE ?! *****, VOUS ME FAITE ***** ! ESPECE DE FURONCLE SANS CERVELLE ! BANDE DE ******* DE MES ********, D'*******, DE ******** !

Tout le monde est très surpris. Même Tobi a arrêté de pleurer. Ils le sont encore plus quand Fury s'effondre sur sa chaise en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.

La veuve noire (lui tapote le dos) : Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien.

Fury : Il m-m-m-me f-f-fon-fond per-per-perdre t-t-tout m-m-mes mo-moy-moyeeeeennnnnnnssssss !

La veuve noire (toujours en lui tapotant le dos) : Je sais, je sais.

Les habitants se sauvent pour se réfugier sur la terrasse.

Arthur : il était vraiment vénère le vieux.

Sakura : A qui la faute ?

Arthur : Je ne suis pas le seul.

Sakura : T'étais pas le seul visé.

Orihime : C'est de votre faute ! Vous avez commencé !

Tobi : Tobi ne veut pas une nouvelle dispute. Sempai ! Tobi veut que vous les calmiez ! (avec les yeux de chien battu)

Deidara (ne pouvant résister) : On arrête. On n'a déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça.

Dans la chambre verte, sur le lit de Merlin. Quelqu'un l'avait transformé en fontaine, et se quelqu'un allait prendre cher.

Tsunade : Cet imbécile ! Il est vraiment horrible ! Il n'avait pas le droit de te crier dessus !

Merlin : J-j-j'ai r-ri-rien f-f-fait d-d-d-d-de m-m-m-m-mal !

Tsunade : Bien sur que tu n'a rien fait de mal ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Merlin : Ar-ar-Arthur p-p-p-pense l-l-l-l-l-l-e con-con-contraireuuuuhhhhh !

Tsunade : On sent fout de lui ! Laisse-le dans son coin !

Dans le jardin assis sur des canapés de jardin, passablement énervée.

Sakura : Elle m'énerve, mais elle m'énerve ! Je ne peux plus la voir en peinture. A cause d'elle deux personnes on pleurés.

Sasuke : Trois.

Naruto : Trois ? Pourquoi ?

Sakura : Oui c'est vrai que Merlin à pleurer à cause d'Arthur, par l'intermédiaire de Orihime.

Sasuke : Hn.

Naruto : T'es retourné à t'es Hn ?

Sasuke : Hn.

Sakura : Laisse tomber Naruto. C'est un miracle s'il à déjà dit autre chose que hn.

Naruto : Pas faux. Quand vas-tu parler normalement ? Oh ! Mais peut-être est tu muet ? Sa doit être sa.

Orihime (faisant les cents pas à l'autre bout du jardin) : Comment ont-ils osés parler de moi ?

James B : Ils ont osés.

Orihime : Oui, et ils vont payer ! Foix de Orihime !

James B : Ne les laisse pas s'en tirer comme ça !

Orihime : Mais je vais pas les laisser ! Je vais leur faire vivre un enfer.

Se soir-là, Merlin mangea en vitesse et n'adressa la parole à personne. Tobi était collé à Deidara, par « peur » de voir éclater une nouvelle dispute. Fury fut obligé de manger dehors pour éviter de perdre le contrôle et un froid glacial entourait la table à manger, coupé par le discours ininterrompu de Tobi.

James B : Tobi. La ferme !

Tobi : Tobi est un bon garçon.

Sakura : On sent fout !

Tobi : Sempai ! Sakura-chan est méchante avec Tobi.

Deidara : Tobi t'es lourd. Pour une fois ferme-là !

Donc, se fut déçu pour certains, et énervé pour d'autres, que les candidats se couchèrent. Et ils eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Ophe.b : Et voilà c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Vous avez pu voir des habitants survolter, des crises de nerf et bien d'autres encore. On se voit au prochain épisode !

Le confessionnal :

_ La veuve noire : Voir Shikamaru se lever en même temps que les autres, est assez étrange. Mais pas assez pour se pencher dessus. Vraiment n'importe quoi. S'énerver pour une telle chose. Ils ont quand même réussit à faire perdre le calme de Fury. Pauvre Fury.

_ Shikamaru : Je savais que me lever tôt, ferait jaser. C'est pas tout les jours que je fais la cuisine, mais quand même je ne pensais pas que sa les choquerais tant. Je ne pensais pas Orihime si bête. Mais venant d'elle sa ne m'étonne pas.

_ Guenièvre : Je persiste à croire qu'il y a un lien entre Deidara et Tobi. Mais je les beuzzeraient plus tard.

_ Arthur : Il faudrait que Guenièvre enlève l'idée qu'il y ait un rapport entre Deidara et Tobi ! Je n'aime pas trop l'idée que Sesshomaru se fait. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il soit proche de notre secret. Orihime est vraiment égoïste ! Elle est dans son petit monde, où les hommes sont à ses pieds et aspirent à tous ces désirs. Et merlin qui l'a protège. Il est vraiment aveugle ! Il ne voit pas la stratégie ? Il me met hors de moi !

_ Sesshomaru : Arthur et Guenièvre sont souvent ensemble. Je pense que Guenièvre éprouve quelque chose vis-à-vis d'Arthur, mais se dernier est froid. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il y a quelque chose entre eux.

_ Tsunade : J'ai été surprise de Shikamaru. Il m'a bluffé sur ce coup.

_ Orihime : Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis égoïste. Aimer être servis par les autres est égoïste ? Non mais je rêve ? Je vais leur montrer qui je suis vraiment ! Ils m'on mise hors de moi ! Et merci à Merlin et James Bond, qui eux, me soutiennent !

_ Merlin : Pourquoi quand on est gentil, c'est mal vu et qu'on sent prend plein la gueule ? C'est toujours comme ça.

_ Tsunade : Arthur ne va pas sans sortir comme ça. On ne fait pas de mal aux gens sans raison.

_ Fury : J'ai perdu ma zen attitude. J'ai perdu m'a zen attitude…j'ai perdu ma zen attitude…

_ Deidara : Et voilà la première dispute. Faut dire que j'ai mit le feu aux poudres.

_ Tobi : Première dispute enclenchée, et j'ai du jouer les bébés. Super journée. Je sens que les autres jours à venir vont être géniaux.

_ Sakura : Je ne peux plus la supporter. On va encore attendre quelque jour avant de vraiment s'énerver. On vient juste de commencer l'aventure.

_ Sasuke : J'ai commencé à décrocher un mot.

_ Naruto : Je tiens une nouvelle piste. Le secret de Sasuke est de peut-être être muet.


	6. semaine1jour4

Semaine1, jour 4

Ophe.b : Cher téléspectateurs ou lecteurs, me revoilà pour un nouvel épisode ! Aujourd'hui vous verrez (lirez), des révélations, des idées qui se formes et une séance de yoga sensé apaisé les esprits.

Le matin arrive sur la maison des secrets, dardant ses rayons dorés sur les fenêtres, qui diffusent la lumière et la chaleur sur les habitants. Deidara déjà levé, prépara le déjeuné. Aujourd'hui c'est crêpes ! Les autres habitants exténués par la dispute, dormait encore. Ce fut Sesshomaru qui se leva en premier.

Sesshomaru : Bonjour.

Deidara : Bonjour. Tu aime les crêpes ?

Sesshomaru : Tout le monde aime les crêpes.

Deidara : Quel question idiote.

Sesshomaru : Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit. Tu ne trouve pas étrange le comportement de Guenièvre par rapport à Arthur ?

Deidara : Non pourquoi ?

Sesshomaru : J'ai l'impression qu'elle est amoureuse.

Deidara : Peut-être. Arthur est un beau garçon.

Sesshomaru : Tu as des vues dessus ?

Buffy : Qui à des vus sur qui ?

Sesshomaru : Je demandais à Deidara, si elle avait des vues sur Arthur.

Buffy : Il est pas mal.

Deidara : Je n'est pas de vu sur lui.

Naruto : Sur qui ?

S+B+D : Sur Arthur.

James B : Arthur quoi ?

Deidara (Souffle) : On me demandais comment je trouvait Arthur, certes je le trouve beau, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un.

Orihime : A oui ? Comment est-il ?

Merlin : Comment est qui ?

Sesshomaru : Son copain.

Arthur : Le copain de qui ?

Deidara : Le mien.

Arthur : Oh. Et comment est-il ?

Tsunade : Comment est qui ?

Tout le monde : LE COPAIN DE DEIDARA !

Fury : Pourquoi vous crier dès le matin ?

Deidara : On me coupe la parole depuis se matin. Donc je disais. J'ai un copain qui est vraiment genial. Un peu psychopathe sur les bords, mais trop sympa. Il est froid au premier abord, mais il a un grand cœur. Par exemple, quand je suis parti voir de la famille sans lui, pendant 5 jours, il c'est ennuyer et comme je n'avais plus de batterie sur mon tel, il c'est fait un sang d'encre. Il est trop chou.

Orihime : Pauvre Tobi.

Sesshomaru : Pourquoi pauvre Tobi ?

Orihime : Et bien, Deidara à déjà quelqu'un. Donc Tobi est mis sur la touche.

Deidara : Pourquoi il serais mis sur la touc…tu pense qu'il a des sentiments pour moi ?

Orihime : Bien entendu, ou sinon pourquoi il te tournerais autour?

Arthur : Peut-être parce qu'il l'apprécie. Ou peut-être que Deidara lui rappel sa sœur.

Orihime : Je ne pense pas. Quoique c'est possible.

Buffy : Oui. Il faudrait lui dire.

Tobi : Tobi dit bonjour à tous le monde !

Fury : Quand on parle du loup.

Tsunade : On en voit la queue.

Orihime : Tobi nous avons quelque chose d 'important à te dire.

Tobi : Quoi donc ?

Orihime : Deidara a un copain.

Tobi : Sempai est amoureuse ?

Orihime : Oui et on est désoler pour toi. Ne soit pas triste.

Tobi : Pourquoi Tobi devrait être triste ?

Orihime : Et bien Deidara ne t'aime pas, elle aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Tobi : Orihime vient de le dire à Tobi.

Orihime : Et sa ne te fait rien ?

Tobi : Non pourquoi ?

Orihime : Tu n'ai pas amoureux d'elle ?

Tobi : Tobi est choqué ! Tobi n'est pas amoureux de sempai ! Car sempai ressemble au sempai de Tobi !

Arthur : Il vaut mieux arrêter là, ou il va nous embrouiller l'esprit.

Merlin : Je suis d'accord.

Le déjeuné se termina sur un accord commun. Arthur et Guenièvre se retrouve sur le canapé pour discuter.

Arthur : Il faut écarter le fait que Tobi et Deidara ont un secret commun.

Guenièvre : Ce n'est pas parce que Deidara a un copain, qu'il faut oublier qu'il y a un truc entre eux.

Arthur : Arrête avec ça ! Oubli-les un peu, et concentre toi sur autre chose. Par exemple je vais me concentrer sur le secret de Merlin. Je vais bien réussir à le piégé pour trouver son secret.

Guenièvre : Tu fait une fixette sur lui dis donc.

Arthur : C'est une proie facile.

Guenièvre : Orihime aussi.

Arthur : Oui mais non.

Dehors une autre conversation avait commencé entre Sesshomaru et Naruto, sur les deux concerné du canapé.

Sesshomaru : Dis Naruto, tant pense quoi de Guenièvre et d'Arthur ?

Naruto : Ils sont sympa.

Sesshomaru : Ouai mais ils sont très proche je trouve.

Naruto : Ils ont peut-être des sentiments l'un envers l'autre.

Sesshomaru : Ouai. Ils sont peut-être en couple.

Naruto : Non. Je dirais plutôt qu'ils se cherchent.

Sesshomaru : J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont rentrer avec un secret commun.

Naruto : Je n'en n'ai pas trop l'impression.

Sesshomaru : Il faut bien observer ou sinon tu ne trouvera jamais de secret.

Naruto : Tu as raison. Moi j'ai des vus sur Sakura. Elle est trop belle. (bave qui coule)

Sesshomaru : Ce n'est pas une fille pour toi. Mais tente quand même ta chance.

Naruto : J'en n'ai bien l'intension !

Plus loin sur les chaise en osier du jardin une petite discutions avait lieue.

Tobi : Sakura-chan ! Sakura-chan !

Sakura : Oui Tobi ?

Tobi : Tobi à entendu que sempai avait un amoureux !

Sakura : Apparemment. Pourquoi ? Tu avait des vus sur elle ?

Tobi : Oh non ! Tobi ne peut pas être amoureux de son sempai !

Sakura : Oui c'est vrai. Tu a quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

Tobi : Pas encore. Et toi ?

Sakura (en haussant les sourcils) : Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non.

Tobi : Tobi voulait le savoir…

Sakura : De toute façon ça ne sert à rien de te le dire.

Tsunade (arrive de nulle part) : Si tu dit ça, c'est que tu as quelque chose à cacher. Donc soit tu préfère les filles, soit ton copain est parmis nous. C'est peut-être James Bond. Ou Naruto. Ou encore Sasuke.

Sakura (qui pas bouger d'un poil) : Je suis seule.

Tsunade : J'ai du mal à te croire.

Tobi : Tobi croit Sakura-chan.

Le déjeuné arriva vite, et rien de particulier se passa. La voix se fit entendre avec une annonce importante.

La voix : Ici La voix. Je vous informe que vous êtes tous nominé d'office pour la première semaine, car les nominations n'on pu avoir lieu, étant donné que vous ne vous connaissez pas. De plus je vous rappel que Tobi est immunisé car il a trouver l'énigme qui a ouvert la maison.

Tobi : Tobi est trop fort !

La voix : Je vous informe aussi qu'aujourd'hui aura lieu une séance de yoga. Tous le monde doit y participer ! Il vous serais donc prié de vous mettre en tenue.

Se fut un groupe en tenue de sport qui se rendit dans le jardin. Orihime n'avait pu s'empêcher de mettre un mini short, (et oui après les minis jupes, voici les minis shorts !) et un maillot si serré que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait vomir sa poitrine sur quelqu'un. Deidara avait fait simple, un pant court et un t-shirt ample, pour cacher son absence de poitrine. Fury était en cuir des pieds à la tête. Oui car son cache œil est aussi en cuir. D'ailleurs les autres se demandais comment il faisait, ou plutôt comment il allait faire. Les autres était habillés normalement.

La voix : Ici La voix. Fury, vous dirigerez les opérations.

Fury : Très bien. Pour commencé on va tous s'assoir en tailleur.

Orihime : Mais on vient juste de se changer ! On ne va recommencé !

La veuve noire (exaspérée) : C'est une façon de s'assoir.

Orihime : Ah ok.

Fury : Donc, vous aller lever les bras très haut et les joindre toujours en les étirant à fond en haut.

Orihime : Je peut pas le faire ! Ma poitrine me gêne !

Deidara : Tu n'as qu'à faire de la chirurgie esthétique pour t'en faire enlever.

Fury : Fait comme tu peut ! On n'est là pour se détendre bon sang ! Vous ramener vos mains devant vous, et vous les ouvrer pour recevoir quelqu'un.

Orihime : On va recevoir quelqu'un dans nos bras ?

Fury : Non.

Orihime : Oh…

Fury : Etendez vos jambes devant vous, et essayer de toucher vos pieds avec vos mains.

Orihime : Ma poitrine me gêne aussi !

Buffy : Fait avec.

Fury : Maintenant mettez-vous debout. Écartez les bras et penchez vous en avant. Toucher maintenant vos pieds.

Orihime : J'ai les cheveux dans la figure.

Merlin : Pourquoi tu ne les attache pas ?

Orihime : Oui c'Est-ce que je vais faire.

Arthur : C'est pas gagné.

Fury : Ok, vu que le problème est règlé, nous pouvons passer à l'étape suivante. Penchez-vous toujours en avant et étendez une jambe dérrière vous pour faire la planche.

Orihime : La planche c'est pas en piscine ?

Naruto : Aussi, mais fait comme il a dit.

Orihime (qui ne tient pas en équilibre) : Je tombe ! J'arrive pas à tenir la position ! Mon corps tombe en avant !

Sasuke : Ferme-là un peu ! Merci !

Fury : Donc nous continuons.

Le yoga dura plus longtemps que prévu pour cause des jérémiades d'Orihime. Se fut un groupe totalement fatigué qui englouti le repas du soir et alla se coucher.

Ophe.b : Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Des idées se formes dans l'esprit des habitants sur les secrets, et certains peuvent être en danger. À demain !

Le confessionnal :

_ Deidara : Je croit que la question que j'ai posé est idiote (rire). Mais on sait jamais ! Moi des vus sur Arthur ? Jamais de la vie ! Il est trop arrogant. Quoique mon copain en tient une bonne couche. Vous y croyez vous ? Il y a des filles qui font de la chirurgie pour se refaire la poitrine, mais Orihime devrait en faire pour en retirer.

_ Sesshomaru : La question de Deidara était vraiment idiote. Il ya vraiment quelque chose qui me gêne avec Arthur et Guenièvre. Mais il n'y a que moi pour remarquer quelque chose d'étrange.

_ Orihime : Deidara a un copain. Cette peste à un copain. Pourquoi elle en a un, et moi pas ? La séance de yoga était vraiment dure.

_ Tobi : Moi amoureux de Deidara ? Faut pas rêver non plus ! Mais j'adore le concept. Et j'adore embrouiller les gens.

_ Guenièvre : Je pense toujours qu'il y a un truc entre Tobi et Deidara. Je sais que ça doit énervé Arthur, mais sa semble si évident.

_ Arthur : Guenièvre doit arrêté avec sa fixette sur Tobi et Deidara. Tout le monde voit bien qu'il n'y a rien entre eux ! A quoi ça sert de faire du yoga si une personne vous fait **** ? Moi j'aimerais le savoir.

_ Naruto : Je ne voit rien qui prouverait que Arthur et Guenièvre ont un secret commun.

_ Sakura : Pourquoi Tobi m'a posé cette question ? Ça a apporté des suspicions.

_ Tsunade : Sakura aurait quelqu'un dans la maison. Mais qui ?

_ Fury : L'idée de faire une séance de yoga était une bonne idée, mais cette Orihime a tous gâcher. Je croit que je vais partir en déprime…

_ La veuve noire : Je ne pensait pas que cette fille serait aussi idiote.

_ Buffy : Qu'elle idiote.

_ Merlin : Tout le monde est si méchant avec Orihime. Moi je pense qu'elle a besion d'aide, quoiqu'en dise les autres.


	7. semaine1,jour5

Semaine 1, jour 5

Ophe.b : Bonjour tous le monde pour un nouvel épisode !

Ce matin, ce fut une veuve noire en forme sur une chanson sportive, qui attira l'attention des candidats.

Naruto : Elle a mangé quoi au petit déjeuné ce matin ?

Deidara : Un café.

Shikamaru : Elle a la fois. Moi j'aurais trop la flemme de le faire.

Fury : Sa ne m'étonne pas.

Shikamaru : Mais j'ai bien aimé le yoga.

Fury : N'essaye pas de m'amadouer.

Shikamaru : Ce n'était pas mon intension.

Tsunade : Elle a du courage.

Orihime : Oui. Moi je ne pourrais pas faire ça.

Arthur : C'est sur qu'avec ta poitrine, sa doit faire boing, boing et sa doit être gênant. (Se prend une claque sur le derrière de la tête).

Guenièvre : Tu ne peux pas parler autrement ?

Arthur : Bah quoi ? T'imagine-toi ? Mort assommé par un coup de sein !

Deidara : Sur que c'est pas terrible comme mort.

Merlin : Mais arrêté de parler d'elle comme ça ! Elle n'a rien fait !

James B : Il a raison !

Arthur : Hey le malchanceux ! Arrête de la protéger ! Et puis on ne fait rien de mal.

Sakura : Et puis l'acteur faux, va se calmer.

James B : L'acteur faux ? L'acteur faux ? De quel droit tu m'appel l'acteur faux ?

Sakura : Depuis que je trouve ton attitude très différente du James Bond de Skyfall !

James B : T'as jamais appris que les acteurs et la personne réel sont totalement différente ?

Sakura : Bien sur que si, mais tu es vraiment différent du James Bond que l'on connait !

Merlin : Ne commencer pas une autre dispute ! Ne pouvons-nous pas parler normalement ?

Arthur : A parce que tu prends aussi sa défense ?

Merlin : Je prends la défense de tout le monde !

Guenièvre : On arrête tout ! Sa suffit les gamineries !

Sesshomaru : Pourquoi on cri ?

Fury : N'y fait pas attention. C'est parti d'une moquerie et sa a dégénéré !

Tsunade : Bon les enfants, on se calme et on vaque à ses occupations.

Les habitants n'osèrent pas répliquer, et firent comme elle dit. La veuve noire toujours en train de faire ses exercices. James Bond et Orihime parlèrent des accusations de Sakura…

Orihime : Pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? T'accuser de ne pas être James Bond ! Mais où va le monde ?

James B : Les personnes pensent que ceux qui jouent les personnages et le personnage fictif sont pareils.

Orihime : Faut croire ! Moi je sais qu'ils sont différents. Ils jouent un rôle ! Comme nous ici !

James B : Bien entendu !

Orihime : Non mais je te jure ! Je lui referais bien sa tête au carré !

…Et Sakura et Arthur eux, parlèrent des mêmes accusations.

Sakura : Elle commence sérieusement à me pomper l'air celle là !

Arthur : Fait attention elle pourrait t'étouffer !

Sakura : Elle m'étouffe déjà !

Arthur : Cette fille est complètement déjantée.

Sakura : Il lui manque une case ! Et se soit disant James Bond, je vais réussir à le coincer ! Et c'est chasse gardé !

Arthur : Ok. Je te le laisse volontiers.

La veuve noire finie son sport et rentra dans la maison, où un air lourd et étouffant planait. Mais elle rendit compte que c'était simplement elle. Le repas fut mangé aux quatre coins de la maison, sous l'œil noir de Tsunade. Celle-ci était attablée avec Shikamaru.

Tsunade : Ils ne peuvent pas se tenir tranquille deux seconde ? Non. Deux heures serait mieux.

Shikamaru : Apparemment non. Moi qui aime la tranquillité comme Fury…

Tsunade : Ils me font vieillir d'un seul coup !

Shikamaru : Moi je me sens las. Mais vous devez l'être encore plus.

Tsunade : Oui. Ils sont plus turbulents que mes neveux et mes nièces.

Shikamaru : Vous n'avez pas d'enfant ?

Tsunade : Non. Et arrête de me vouvoyer.

Shikamaru : Ok. Sans vouloir être indiscret, quel âge as-tu ?

Tsunade : La trentaine.

Shikamaru : C'est pour ça que tu arrive à les contenir !

Tsunade : Et oui !

Cet après midi, le vent se leva, et personne ne put faire bronzette. Personne ne fut dehors. Enfin, sauf une personne un peu folle pour braver le vent, et qui recherchait le calme.

Deidara : Il va attraper la mort s'il reste dehors !

Merlin : Tu ne le fait pas dire ! On devrait peut-être aller le chercher !

Sesshomaru : Non, laissez-le.

Deidara : Mais enfin, Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru : Il a besoin de calme.

Merlin : De là à aller dehors par ce temps ?

Sesshomaru : Il faut dire, que les disputent sont assez lourdes à supporter.

Deidara : Qu'insinues-tu ?

Sesshomaru : Ne le prenez pas mal, mais les disputes sont fatigantes, et ne servent à rien.

Buffy : Il a raison. On va habiter ensemble pendant un certain temps, c'est mieux si on se supporte les uns les autres, même si on ne s'aime pas.

Orihime (lançant un regard noir vers Sakura) : Il y a des gens que je ne peux pas supporter.

Sakura (lançant un regard noir vers Orihime) : Moi non plus.

Buffy : Moi aussi il y a des gens qui m'insupporte, mais je l'ai ignore alors faite de même.

Sasuke (chuchote) : Sa va dégénérer.

Tobi : Ne vous disputer pas encore ! Tobi n'aime pas les disputes !

Cela mit fin aux tensions qui flottaient dans l'air. Puis tout le monde vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Naruto, jouait aux jeux vidéo portatifs (pour ne pas citer de nom).

La veuve noire : D'où tu sort ça ?

Naruto : De ma valise, pardi !

La veuve noire : Bien entendu.

James B : Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait ramener ça.

Naruto : Moi non plus.

(Tout le monde tombe à la renverse)

Sakura : Hahaha. C'est un sacré celui-là.

Guenièvre : Oui, et se sera le premier à tomber.

Arthur : Avec Tobi, Orihime et Merlin.

Tsunade : Pourquoi eux ?

Arthur : Ils vont faire des erreurs. Et puis ils sont naïfs, et vont se faire berner.

La veuve noire : Il n'a pas tort. Bon je vais chercher Fury, il commence à se faire tard, et il va attraper la crève. (Part voir Fury)

Buffy : Une nouvelle histoire d'amour ?

Deidara : Fury est beaucoup trop vieux pour elle.

Sesshomaru : Ils ne sont pas assortis. La veuve noire est speed et Fury est mou.

(Tout le monde acquiescent)

Du côté de Fury et La veuve noire.

La veuve noire : Fury, il faut rentrer où tu vas tomber malade.

Fury : J'arrive.

La soirée se passa sans encombre. Les habitants mangèrent ensemble, sans faire d'histoire. De toute façon Tsunade veillait au grain, et avec sa cuillère en bois dans la main, elle était d'autant plus menaçante.

Ophe.b : Et voilà c'est terminé ! Ne soyez pas triste ! Attention il ne vous reste plus qu'aujourd'hui et demain pour voter, après il sera trop tard. Je vous rappel que Tobi est immunisé ! Bonne soirée !

Le confessionnal.

_ Naruto : Voir La veuve noire en forme dès le matin, donne la pêche. Il y a un problème avec le fait de jouer à des jeux vidéo ?

_ Deidara : Je ne sais pas se qu'il y avait dans son café, mais c'était fort. Fury va choper un truc, c'est sur demain il est malade.

_ Shikamaru : La voir comme ça, me donne envie de me recoucher. Je plein Tsunade. C'est la plus mature de nous tous.

_ Fury : Shikamaru est vraiment un feignant. Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Et sa crie et sa hurle ! Ils n'ont que ça à faire. Dire qu'il faut que j'aille dehors sous le vent pour trouver du calme !

_ Arthur : Orihime et sa grosse poitrine, non je me trompe. Son énorme poitrine. Hahaha ! J'imagine bien les personnes dans l'au-delà, s'il existe, quand ils vont entendre la mort d'Orihime. Ils vont tomber sur Terre ! Merlin et son irrésistible envie de protection ! (fait le signe des guillemets) n'importe quoi.

_ Guenièvre : Arthur est un idiot.

_ Merlin : Pourquoi on s'acharne comme ça sur Orihime ? Oui elle n'est pas très sympa, mais les autres ne le sont pas avec elle. Et puis Arthur va arrêter de faire son chez pas quoi, parce que je défends les autres ! Tient il ne m'a rien dit quand je me suis inquiété pour Fury.

_ James B : Je vais lui en mettre des acteurs faux !

_ Sakura : J'ai peut-être trouvé un point sensible de James. Et puis cette Orihime ! Faite que l'on puisse voter pour que je puisse l'éliminer !

_ Orihime : De une, on se moque de ma poitrine, et de deux, on insulte mon James ? On va pas se laissez faire, foi de Orihime !

_ Sesshomaru : Pourquoi à chaque fois on crie ? Et les deux gugusses qui ne comprennent pas quand une personne à besoin de calme.

_ Tsunade : Dire qu'il faut faire la police dans cette maison ! Je prends un grand coup de vieux avec eux ! Obliger de dire son âge ! Non mais vous imaginé ! Il faut que je sorte une cuillère en bois pour me faire respecter !

_ Buffy : Un peu plus et une autre dispute éclatait par ma faute. On l'a échappé belle.


	8. semaine1,jour6

Semaine 1, jour 6.

Ophe.b : Bonjour à tous ! C'est le dernier jour avant le prime, donc votre dernière chance de voter pour celui que vous voulez voir partir ! Je vous rappel que tous les candidats sont nominé ! Tobi est immunisé car il a trouvé l'énigme de la maison.

Ce matin quand Deidara se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuné, il trouva Merlin sur le canapé en train de serrer un oreiller dans ses bras, les genoux replier sur sa poitrine et des larmes aux coins des yeux.

Deidara : Merlin ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Merlin : Snif. J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Deidara : Un cauchemar ?

Merlin : Oui. Snif.

Deidara : Quoi comme cauchemar ?

Merlin : Snif. Et bien j'ai rêvé que je perdais une coupe importante.

Deidara : Une coupe de quoi ?

Merlin : Je m'en rappel plus. Snif.

Deidara : Faut pas pleurer pour ça. N'y pense plus, vient plutôt manger le petit déjeuné.

Ce fut un déjeuné normal. Deidara put remarquer que le pyjama de Merlin était bleu avec des nuages. Intéressant. Mais les spectateurs sans fiche. Passons plutôt aux autres candidats qui les rejoignent. Shikamaru absent.

Tsunade : Bonjour les enfants.

(Tout le monde la regarde étonné)

Tsunade : Oui j'ai décidé de vous appelé comme ça. Et vu qu'aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour que les spectateurs peuvent voter, on va faire bonne impression. Donc pas de dispute. On va faire comme si c'était le dernier jour que l'on se voyait.

Guenièvre : C'est une bonne idée. Et si on faisait une séance pour que chacun dise à tous le monde se qu'il ressent ?

Sakura : Sa va finir en bain de sang.

Naruto : Les personnes prendront sur elles pour ne rien dire.

Sesshomaru : Et sa aura lieu cet après midi.

Tsunade : Très bien c'est une chose de réglé. Je pense que l'on devrait tous préparer nos valises, comme ça on ne le fera pas demain.

Shikamaru (qui vient de se lever) : Moi je la ferais demain, j'aurais le temps.

Fury : Dis plutôt que t'a la flemme.

Shikamaru : J'ai la flemme.

James B : Et il le dit cash en plus.

Certains habitants font leur valise. Comme Guenièvre et Arthur…

Guenièvre : Tu crois que je vais sortir ?

Arthur : Je ne sais pas. Ta côte de popularité est élevée ?

Guenièvre : Il n'y a pas internet ici…

Arthur : Ah oui c'est vrai. Moi je pense pas être éliminé.

Guenièvre : Ne fait pas l'arrogant. Si sa se trouve tu va sortir à cause de ça.

Arthur : Moui.

… Naruto et Tobi…

Naruto : Tobi pourquoi tu fais tes valises ?

Tobi : Tobi écoute Tsunade. Tsunade a dit de faire ses valises.

Naruto : Mais t'es immunisé crétin !

Tobi : Ah oui ! Tobi avait oublié.

Naruto : Comment as-tu put rentrer dans le jeu ?

Tobi : Tobi ne le sais pas lui-même.

Naruto : Ok.

… Tsunade.

Tsunade : Pourquoi je suis seule à faire mes valises ? Et pourquoi les autres ne la font-il pas ? Et que fait Tobi avec sa valise ? Ne me dites pas qu'il est en train de la faire quand même !

La voix : Si c'est se qu'il fait.

Tsunade : Tient pourquoi vous parler pour dire autre chose que des informations ?

La voix : …

Tsunade : Oui c'est ça retourner dans votre plafond. Mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi aujourd'hui.

Sesshomaru : Je viens de voir Tsunade parler toute seule.

Shikamaru : C'est l'âge.

James B : J'ai la quarantaine, mais pourtant je ne parle pas tout seul.

Fury : Idem.

Merlin : La maison nous fait déliré ! Il faut que je fasse mes valises pour ne pas être atteint ! (Cours vers la penderie)

Sesshomaru : Je crois que la folie la possédé sans qu'il ne sans rende compte.

(Les autres hochent de la tête)

Sakura : Sa ne sert à rien de faire ses valises maintenant, il y a encore demain.

Buffy : C'est pour la télévision. La présentatrice a décidée de ne pas nous filmé les 7ème jours, et de passé directement au prime.

Sakura : D'accord. Enfaite c'est pour la popularité que l'on fait ça.

Buffy : On va dire ça.

Deidara : Regardez-les faire leur valises, comme s'ils sont pressés de sortir.

Sasuke : Hn.

La veuve noire : Tient tu ne parle plus ?

Sasuke : Pas envie.

La veuve noire : Il a fait une phrase !

Deidara : Pas constructive du tout.

La veuve noire : Une phrase quand même.

Orihime quand à elle, se prélasse au soleil, ne se souciant pas des autres. Elle est en maillot de bain une pièce, noir. Bien entendu c'est un maillot de bain une pièce sexy.

Orihime : Les autres sont en train de s'énervé pour rien. Ils font leur valises alors qu'ils ne savent pas s'ils vont partir où non. Moi c'est sur je ne sort pas. Après tout je mets l'ambiance dans la maison. Bon il y a surtout des disputes, mais c'est à cause des autres ! Ils m'énervent ! Et toi tu vas faire tes valises ?

…

Orihime : James tu dors ? James ? (tourne la tête vers le transat d'à côté) Bah il est où ?

L'après-midi arriva plus vite que prévu, et avec lui, des vérités difficiles à entendre. Les candidats passent par ordre numérique, qui s'affiche sur l'écran.

La voix : Comme vous l'avez décidé, chacun va pouvoir donner son impression sur l'aventure, sur l'ambiance et sur les candidats.

Deidara : Moi je me suis bien amusé depuis que je suis rentrer dans la maison, il y a eue des hauts et des bas, des disputes auquel j'ai participé je l'avoue, par contre je ne supporte pas Orihime et ses manières de « pétasse » ne le prend pas mal. Voilà.

Tsunade : Moi j'apprécie tout le monde. Après sa dépend de se que l'on dit. On va peut-être dire que je trahis des personnes, mais tout simplement je dis se que je pense et si quelqu'un dit un truc que j'aime pas, je vais lui faire remarquer. J'ai peut-être un rôle de « maman » mais sa me plait, et j'espère que certains vont grandir et arrêter de faire les gamins.

Naruto : Je n'ai rien contre les habitants, j'ai du mal à apprécier Sasuke car il est bizarre. Après moi je m'éclate et je suis d'accord avec Baa-chan.

Sakura : Quand je suis rentrer dans cette maison je n'aurais jamais pensé que je rencontrerais une pouf ! Se que je tiens en horreur. Si l'ambiance est lourde je tiens à préciser que c'est de sa faute.

Sasuke : Rien à dire.

Arthur : L'aventure commence bien, je suis totalement en accord avec Sakura. J'ai une dent contre Merlin point final.

Guenièvre : Tout se passais bien jusqu'à la première dispute. Je n'ai rien à ajouter.

La veuve noire : Orihime à un problème avec nous les candidates, elle n'aime peut-être pas la concurrence.

Tobi : Tobi est content d'être ici ! Tobi à trouver un sempai ! Tobi aime tout le monde !

Fury : Du moment qu'ils restent calme tout va bien, sinon c'est l'enfer.

Merlin : Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de m'inquiété pour les autres en gène certains. Et s'il faut être contre Orihime parce qu'elle est comme elle est, je préfère rester avec elle et emmerder certaines personnes qui sont crétins.

Shikamaru : J'ai la flemme de donner mes impressions. Surtout que je n'en ai pas pour l'instant.

Orihime : Je sais que je fais des jalouses ici, mais pourquoi s'acharner sur moi ? Es-ce ma faute si la nature ma faite belle ? Je hais Sakura, à qui je n'ai rien fait au passage. Mais heureusement qu'il y a James. (envoi un bisous au concerné)

James B : Je remercie Orihime pour se qu'elle a dit. C'est vraiment touchant. Je suis de tout cœur avec elle, et les personnes que je déteste se reconnaîtront.

Sesshomaru : Je n'ai aucun problème avec un habitant en particulier. Je prends parti quand sa me semble juste.

Buffy : Dès que suis rentrer dans la maison je me suis fait agressée par une bimbo rousse que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie. Je ne comprends toujours pas sa réaction. Les candidats de cette maison ne me font ni chaud ni froid. On parle déjà de parti, mais pour moi c'est trop tôt. Je n'ai plus rien à rajouter.

Ophe.b : Et bien comment vont réagir nos candidats après ces révélations ? Vous ne le serez pas dans la quotidienne de demain, car elle n'existe pas. Comprenez, il faut tout préparer, les valises, le prime… et puis c'est le seul jour où ils peuvent faire la grasse mat. Et puis on préfère le prime a la quotidienne. Dernier jour pour voter. On se voit demain !

Le confessionnal :

_ Deidara : Voir Merlin pleurer pour un cauchemar, sa fait un choc, surtout quand on sait le motif.

_ Merlin : Ce cauchemar était débile, mais si j'avais dit la véritable raison, je me serais vendu.

_ Tsunade : Mon idée est génial, comme ça ils vont entendre se que les habitants pensent d'eux.

_ Sakura : Sa va être un carnage. Et puis d'où elle nous donne des ordres cette femme ?

_ Shikamaru : Je trouve ça débile de faire nos valises maintenant.

_ Arthur : Guenièvre, Guenièvre. Je n'ai plus de mot pour te dire se que je ressens.

_ Naruto : Il manque vraiment une case à Tobi où il le fait exprès ?

_ Tobi : Que c'est marrant de se faire passer pour un fou !

_ Tsunade : Oui je parle seule et non je ne deviens pas folle !

_ Sesshomaru : On peut dire de Tobi, mais Merlin est pareil.

_ Sasuke : C'est drôle dès que j'ouvre la bouche, on pense qu'un miracle c'est accompli.

_ Orihime : On aurait pu me dire que je parlais toute seule !

* * *

voilà ! je part en vac donc vous avez 3 semaines pour voter. même si vous n'êtes pas inscrit, dites moi vos impressions, se que vous aimez, se que vous detester, se qu'il faut que je change, que je rajoute etc... jaccepte toute critique pour m'aider à m'améliorer. autre questions : dois-je mettre arthur et merlin ensemble dans la suite de l'aventure ? ou je les laisse comme tel entrain de se crêper le chignon ?


	9. Prime 2

Voila après 3 semaine de vac la suite.

* * *

Prime 2

La voix : Précédemment dans secret story. 16 candidats ont fait leur rentrer dans la maison des secrets.

Régisseur : Non, non, non ! C'est secret story Fanfic !

La voix : Hum, hum. Précédemment dans secret story Fanfic, 16 candidats ont fait leur rentrer dans la maison des secrets. 16 candidats prêts à tout pour trouver celui des autres, comme l'affirme le 1er buzz de l'aventure. Pour entrer dans cette maison ils ont du trouver l'énigme que je leur avais posé. Au grand étonnement des habitants, c'est Tobi qui a trouvé la réponse. Celui-ci est alors devenu immunisé pour la semaine. Entre dispute et recherche de secret, les habitants on fait leur choix. Et c'est à vous public de décider.

(Musique de secret story plus la foule en délire)

Ophe.b : Bonsoir à tous cher public ! Nous voici sur ce 2ème prime pour éliminer le premier candidat de cette semaine. C'est vous qui décider ! Alors cette semaine nous avons vu plus de dispute que de recherche, et un premier buzz. Mais pas de secret découvert. Pour l'instant. Et connectons-nous avec la maison.

_CONNECTION ETABLIE._

Ophe.b : Bonsoir tous le monde !

Les habitants : Bonsoir Ophe.b !

Ophe.b : Alors cette semaine ?

Les habitants : Super !

Ophe.b : Super ? Pourtant j'ai cru comprendre qu'entre vous ce n'était pas l'amour fou !

Sakura : Pas du tout !

Tsunade : Les disputes en témoignent.

Fury : On en est qu'à la première semaine. Imaginer les suivantes.

Ophe.b : Je ne veux même pas les imaginer.

La veuve noire : Vous avez bien raison.

Ophe.b : Tout le monde se demande pourquoi entre Sakura et Orihime, le courant ne passe pas.

Sakura : C'est très simple, je n'aime les miss DE. Les filles qui ne pensent qu'à elle.

Orihime : C'est elle qui a commencé à m'agresser. Moi je n'avais rien contre elle.

Sakura : C'est moi qui t'es agressé ? Je te signal que je ne supporte pas tes manières. Et tu veux savoir ce que tu as contre moi ? Tu es jalouse ! Et pas que de moi, de toutes les filles dans la maison !

Orihime : Moi ? Jalouse ? Je suis plus belle que vous toute ici ! Pourquoi je serais jalouse ?

Sakura : Peut-être car nous avons beaucoup l'intérêt des garçons.

Orihime : Je n'en n'ai rien à faire ! De toute façon tu les montes contre moi !

Ophe.b : Les filles…

Sakura : Tu le fait toi-même ! Je n'ai pas besoin de le faire !

Ophe.b : Les filles ! Je pense que l'on va s'arrêter là ! Tout le monde à bien compris que vous étiez en froid. Et votre rivalité peut s'achever se soir. Tsunade comment vivez vous votre nouveau rôle de « maman ». On se croirait dans un reportage.

Tsunade : Et bien écoutez Ophe.b je suis obliger de tenir se rôle, car il n'y a pas d'autorité. Si je ne fait rien c'est la guerre. Mais par contre s'ils croient que je vais faire tout à leur place, ils se mettent le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'épaule !

Ophe.b : Donc les habitants, vont devoir bien se tenir.

Tsunade : Je n'ai pas fait cette aventure pour faire la police, et j'aimerais qu'ils grandissent un peu et arrête de se comporter comme des gamins. Ce n'est que la première semaine et il y a déjà des disputes.

La veuve noire : Qui traite-tu de gamins ?

Tsunade : Les comportements qui ne devrait pas avoir lieu. Comme celui d'Arthur sur la poitrine d'Orihime. Moi aussi j'ai une poitrine opulente, et cette remarque était déplacée.

Arthur : Tu te sentais visée ?

Tsunade : Les moqueries de ce genre n'on pas lieu d'être. C'est de la moquerie gratuite.

Ophe.b : Nous allons nous arrêter ici. Et nous allons écoutez La voix qui va proposer quelque chose à nos candidats.

La voix : Ici la voix. La voix à décidé de confronter les personnes opposées de cette semaine et de les associés en leur proposant des situations ou les personnes doivent être en accord. Je vous demande d'allez dans le jardin.

Ophe.b : Qu'à en tête La voix ? Retournons vers la maison pour le savoir.

La voix : Ici La voix. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a des piédestaux face à face. Sakura et Orihime, prenez place face à face sur ces piédestaux. Tout comme Merlin et Arthur.

Sakura : Pour faire original.

La voix : Vous allez chacun votre tour, dire se que vous détestez chez l'autre, en commençant par Sakura et en finissant par Merlin. C'est tout pour le moment.

Sakura : Très bien. Ce que je hais chez toi Orihime, c'est que tu pense que tout le monde doit être au petit soin pour toi. Tu es trop parfaite, et t'es remarques en exaspère plus d'un. Tu te plain tout le temps, tu veux que tout le monde te remarque et à cause de ça tu es insupportable.

Orihime : Ok. Sakura, si tu es jalouse de moi parce que je suis parfaite, je comprends parfaitement ta colère. Après je pense que tu ne supporte pas qu'une personne attire l'attention des autres et que tu te retrouve dans l'ombre. Ensuite je pense que mes manières sont distingués par rapport aux tiennent. En gros tu fais garçon manqué, tu n'es en aucun cas féminine. Même Deidara est féminine, bien qu'elle ne s'habille pas avec des habits super classe. Elle est simple et féminine. Tout le contraire de toi. Voilà.

Arthur : C'est à moi. Merlin. Je te trouve désespérant. Tu m'énerve à faire celui qui protège tout le monde même quand ils sont en tort. Pour moi t'es un toutou. Tu suis sans réfléchir une personne. On peut vouloir aider, mais il y a des limites. Tu te fais manipuler et tu ne vois rien du tout mais absolument rien.

Merlin : Toi tu n'es qu'un crétin. Tu ne m'aime pas car j'aide une personne que tu n'apprécie pas du tout. Tu es arrogant et tu as un problème avec moi, que je ne comprends pas. Je suis gentil et j'ai l'impression que sait une maladie. Moi je ne demande rien de plus que d'aider ceux qui en on besoin et de sympathiser avec tout les habitants.

La voix : Ici la voix. Sakura, Orihime, Merlin et Arthur. Rendez-vous maintenant dans la boite noire qui se trouve au sous sol. Prenez l'escalier qui vient d'apparaitre dans le salon devant le tableau de la Joconde.

Les quatre candidats concernés empruntent l'escalier de verre qui mène à la boite noire. En bas des escaliers se trouve une salle éclairée aux néons qui changent de couleur avec trois portes du même style. La porte de droite coulisse pour montrer un endroit sombre.

Sakura, Orihime, Merlin et Arthur l'empreintes, pour se retrouver dans la boite noire, seulement éclairée par des veilleuses, qui mettent en relief une sorte de piédestal. Les habitants rester en hauts ne savent pas se qui se passe, et ceux dans bas se sentent mal à l'aise.

La voix : Ici La voix. La voix vous a fait venir ici, pour vous proposer une mission secrète. Mais pour le moment vous aller prendre les menottes que vous voyer devant vous.

De la lumière éclaire alors faiblement deux paires de menottes en argent, avec de longue chaine qui permettent le mouvement.

Merlin : Je crois avoir une petite idée de se qui va se passer.

La voix : La voix vous demande de vous menottés avec la personne que vous détesté. Mais ce n'est pas votre mission secrète. En effet, La voix vous confie la mission la plus dangereuse quand on est menotté. La voix vous demande de prendre toute les chaussettes des habitants et de refaire de nouvelle paire.

Sakura : De nouvelle paire ? Comment ça ?

La voix : Vous devrez prendre une chaussette et la couplé à une autre chaussette qui sera différente. Attention. La voix vous rappel que c'est une mission secrète. Elle ne doit en aucun cas être découverte. C'est tout pour le moment.

Orihime : C'est une blague ?

Arthur : Comment on va faire pour être discret ?

Merlin : En allant a la douche par exemple. Ou aux toilettes.

Arthur : C'est pas gagner. Seul j'aurais pu le faire. Mais avec toi…

Merlin : Tu insinue quoi ?

Arthur : Avec ta maladresse on est foutu !

Ophe.b : Laissons nos candidats se remettre du choc qu'ils ont eus. Oui ce n'est pas une mission courante. Je dois avouer qu'elle est assez bizarre. Mais bon. On ne peut contredire La voix et je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser. Mais tout de suite notre envoyer spécial va nous faire revoir les pires moment de la maison ! Non je ne parle pas de Mister Secret. Je ne fais pas de plagia. Notre envoyer spécial ! J'ai nommé ! (roulement de tambour) Crécré la Mouche !

…

Ophe.b : C'est pas très artistique j'y consens. Mais vous pourrez protester autant que vous le voulez, je ne changerais pas de nom. Donc voyons se qu'a à nous dire Crécré la Mouche.

Et oui voici sur vos écran la superbe, la magnifique, la suuuuublime, Crécré la Mouche. Bzz, bzz. Elle va nous révéler tout ce qu'elle a découvert à l'intérieur de la maison. Vas y Crécré ! Sboum ! Elle c'est pris la vitre. Depuis le premier jour, on a su qu'Orihime n'était pas très intelligente. Depuis cette phrase !

Orihime : La porte ne s'ouvre pas. On peut pas rentrer ! Pourquoi on peut pas rentrer ?

Et puis à ce moment quand Fury lui dit de quoi parle son livre : Orihime : Sa doit être dur.

Mais le pire fut pendant le cour de yoga : Orihime : Mais on vient juste de se changer ! On ne va pas recommencer !

QUI ? Mais qui sur cette terre ne sais pas se que veut dire s'assoir en tailleur ?!

Orihime : Je peux pas le faire ! Ma poitrine me gêne !

Combien de fois cette phrase est ressortie ? Comptons. Donc la sa fait 1 fois.

Orihime : Ma poitrine me gêne aussi !

2

Orihime (qui ne tient pas en équilibre) : Je tombe ! J'arrive pas à tenir la position ! Mon corps tombe en avant !

3. Il faut comprendre ici, que sa poitrine la gêne.

Je pense que le pire c'est qu'elle sait qu'elle est idiote, mais qu'elle ne fait rien pour l'arranger : Orihime : Oh que suis-je bête.

Passons maintenant à une autre fille. Guenièvre. Depuis qu'elle est dans la maison elle fait une fixette sur Deidara et Tobi. Voulant à tous prix que leur secret soit en commun : Guenièvre : Je pense avoir découvert le secret de Deidara et de Tobi. Je pense qu'ils sont de la même famille.

Mais c'est normal. Elle n'a pas entendu ceci : Deidara : Mon secret est : je suis un garçon.

Et malgré cette erreur elle croit dure comme fer qu'ils ont un secret en commun : Guenièvre : Ce n'est pas parce que Deidara a un copain, qu'il faut oublier qu'il y a un truc entre eux.

Malheureusement ce n'est pas le pire. Car le pire ! Crécré la découvert. N'es-ce pas Crécré ? Bzz, bzz. Comment ne pas voir que Fury est une âme sensible ? Qu'il peut perdre un boulon, quand la voix hausse le ton ? Les habitants ne le savaient pas : Fury (hurle tout d'un coup) : ZEN ATTITUDE !

Et quand il s'énerve sa donne ça : Fury (s'arrachant les cheveux qu'il n'a pas) : VOUS M'ENERVER ! VOUS CONNAISSER LA ZEN ATTITUDE ?! *****, VOUS ME FAITE ***** ! ESPECE DE FURONCLE SANS CERVELLE ! BANDE DE ******* DE MES ********, D'*******, DE ******** !

Mes pauvres petites oreilles ! S'il-vous plait, éviter dès à présent de l'énerver ! Pas vrai Crécré ? Bzz, bzz. Splatch ! CRECRE ! … NAON ! ILS L'ON TUER AVEC UNE TAPETTE !

Ophe.b : Hum. Désoler pour les âmes sensible. Je ne pensais pas que sa allait finir comme sa. Nous n'avons désormais plus de reporter spécial. Faisons 1 minute de silence pour Crécré la Mouche. Bien. Retournons maintenant à la maison.

_CONNECTION ETABLIE_

Les candidats sont remontés et doivent faire face aux questions des autres.

Naruto : Pourquoi vous êtes attaché ?

Sakura : Car on se dispute tellement que La voix nous as mi au défi de vivre coller à son pire ennemi.

Tsunade : Mais si l'un de vous part vous faite comment ?

Arthur : Aucune idée.

La voix : Ici La voix. La voix vous informe que les quatre menotté restent dans la maison. Le public n'a pas voté pour eux.

Guenièvre : Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas juste !

Arthur : Je savais que je ne serais pas éliminé !

La veuve noire : Et pourquoi ils devraient le savoir qu'ils ne sont pas éliminé ?

Shikamaru : Pour une fois je me révolte ! C'est de la triche !

Sesshomaru : Il a parfaitement raison !

Ophe.b : Laissons nos candidats, se révolter et allons nous rafraichir avec une page de publicité.

(pub quelconque, a vous de choisir)

Ophe.b : Et vous êtes de retour sur le plateau de secret story Fanfic ! Nos candidats ont arrêté de hurler, et ils s'apprêtent à jouer.

_CONNECTION A LA MAISON._

La voix : Ici La voix. Comme La voix avait prévu se genre d'effusion, elle vous a préparé un jeu assez rigolo.

Buffy : Rigolo ? Oui, mais pour qui ?

James B : Je ne suis pas très rassuré.

Merlin : Moi non plus.

Arthur : Chochotte.

La voix : La voix vous propose de jouer au jeu du lancer de tomate !

Les candidats : Le lancer de quoi ?!

La voix : De tomate. Vous allez enfiler les combinaisons qui se trouvent dans le dressing.

(après que tout le monde fut habillé)

La voix : Chaque candidats va tirer un papier, sur lequel figure : Lanceur-Receveur. Le lanceur lancera les tomates, et les receveur les recevront. On commence dans l'ordre numérologique.

Deidara : Receveur.

Tsunade : Lanceur.

Naruto : Lanceur.

Sakura : Receveur. Donc Orihime est Receveur.

Orihime : Tu la fait exprès avoue !

Sakura : J'ai pioché comme tout le monde !

Sasuke : Lanceur.

Arthur : Receveur. Il fallait s'y attendre. Merlin porte la poisse.

Merlin : VA-te…

Arthur : Même pas capable de terminé une insulte.

Guenièvre : Receveur.

La veuve noire : Lanceur.

Tobi : Tobi est lanceur !

Fury : Lanceur.

Shikamaru : Receveur. Tant mieux, j'avais la flemme de lancer.

James B : Receveeeeeeur !

Sesshomaru : Lanceur.

Buffy : Lanceur.

La voix : bien maintenant vous allez vous diriger dans le jardin aménagé à cette occasion.

Ophe.b : Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser !

La voix : La présentatrice fera le départ.

Ophe.b : Super ! A mon commencement ! Prêts ? Partez ! Et c'est parti ! Les lanceurs prennent de grosse poignée de tomate, ils ne se gênent pas, et les lancent de toute leur force sur les receveurs qui essaye tant bien que de mal à les éviter ! Et Shikamaru se prend tout en pleine figure ! C'est magnifique ! Du coup il est bombardé ! Il ne fait pas un geste et les lanceurs se désintéressent de lui ! Quelle magnifique stratégie ! Tsunade y met toute sa force ! Les tomates deviennent des armes entre ses mains ! On dirait des fusées ! Elles font le même bruit ! Et Guenièvre est victime d'une tomate de Tsunade ! Elle est à terre ! ELIMINE ! Tobi ne sais pas se qu'il fait ! Il lance n'importe comment ! Parfois les tomates trouvent leur cibles d'autres vont s'écraser sur les murs ! Heureusement protégé. Sakura et Orihime partent toute les deux dans le sens contraire ! Se qui fait qu'elles sont des proies de choix ! Se que ne manque pas La veuve noire ! Oh Merlin ! Il vient de trébucher ! Se qui lui a permis d'éviter la collision avec une tomate ! Mais pas celle avec du sol. Il entraine Arthur avec lui dans sa chute qui prend la tomate en pleine figure à la place de Merlin ! On ne voit plus qui est qui ! Et malheureusement pour nous cher spectateur ! Mais heureusement pour les candidats. Les lanceurs se retrouvent à cour de tomate ! Et c'est la FIN ! AVEC UNE TOMATE DE TOBI QUI VIENT S'ECRASER SUR LA TETE DE DEIDARA ! PAPAPALAPAPALA ! PAPAPALAPAPAPALA ! PAPAPALAPAPAPALA !

Le public est en délire ! On assiste à une énorme reprise de cette « chanson » qui résonne sur le plateau ! On se croirait à un concert ! Ou a la coupe du monde 1998 ! C'EST MAGNIFIQUE !

(coupons la suite de cette évènement qui à durer 30 minute)

Ophe.b : Bien après cette effusion de voix, il est tant que tout le monde connaisse enfin le candidat n°12 ! Après une semaine d'attente, vous allez enfin savoir qui il est ! Ou elle. Nous savons le pourquoi de son absence la semaine dernière. Tout sera expliqué quand la personne rentrera. Connectons-nous à la maison.

_CONNECTION ETABLIE_

La voix : Ici la voix. Un nouveau candidat va faire son entré dans la maison des secrets. Pour une raison qu'il expliquera tout à l'heure, il a eu un empêchement qui ne lui a pas permis de rentrer la semaine dernière.

La porte du sas s'ouvre et laisse entrer un jeune homme brun. Il s'avance en regardant de tout les côté de son magnifique regard vert. Quand il voit les habitants derrière les portes vitrés, il sait où aller. Il va à leur rencontre, et ébloui tout le monde par sa beauté. Soudain il vit quelque chose qui le troubla.

… : Pourquoi êtes-vous rouge ?

Deidara : Oh. On n'a fait une bataille de tomate.

… : De tomate ?

Sakura : Une idée de la voix.

… : Sa devait être marrant.

Orihime : C'est parce que tu ne t'as rien reçu.

… : Sans doute.

La voix : Ici la voix. Il est maintenant tant aux candidats de rejoindre le sas, pour savoir qui à été éliminé.

Ceux qui sont immunisés, regarde ceux qui ne le sont pas entré dans le sas.

Ophe.b : C'est le moment que vous attendez tous ! Vous allez savoir qui est éliminé ! Mais avant. Dansons le Gangnam style ! watch?v=mIQToVqDMb8

Ophe.b : Bien. Maintenant passons aux votes. Je sais que vous êtes tous nerveux mes chers amis. Mais cela ne va pas durer longtemps. Je vous le promets ! Pas comme se Benjamin ! Et puis chez nous il y a plus d'ambiance ! Donc passons aux votes. La personne éliminé n'est pas rousse ! (la veuve noire pousse un soupir). Elle n'est pas chauve ! Elle n'a pas de cheveux qui descende jusqu'au bas du dos ! Ce n'est pas une fille. Elle n'est pas blonde et elle n'est pas célèbre. Tout se joue entre Sasuke et Shikamaru. La personne éliminé se soir est…vous le serez après la pub ! Non je rigole ! NAN ! PAS DE TOMATE ! Donc. Je vais être franche. La personne qui nous quitte est Sasuke. J'espère être encore vivante demain. Et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée car je dois m'éclipser très vite !

* * *

voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Oui sa devient vraiment du n'importe quoi, mais c plus drôle comme sa ! J'ai mis une information importante a l'avertissement. cela peut vous intérrésser alors allez-y !


	10. Semaine2, jour 1

Bonjour cher lecteurs/lectrices ! Voici le premier jour de la deuxième semaine ! vous connaitrez le nouveau candidat ! j'espère que vous aimerez ! /!\ **A PARTIR D'ICI JE FAIS UNE RELATION ENTRE MERLIN ET ARTHUR. IL Y AURA SURREMENT DANS LES SEMAINES A VENIR DU DEIDARA/SASORI. (meme s'il n'est pas dans la maison) MERCI DE VOTRE COMPREHENSION !**

* * *

Semaine 2, jour 1

Ophe.b : Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici pour présenter la nouvelle semaine. Oui je suis toujours en vie. J'ai réussi à échapper à une horde de fan en colère. Pourtant ils me suivaient avec des sceaux de tomate. Ma voiture est devenue rouge du coup. Pas grave j'aime cette couleur. Mais vous n'êtes pas ici pour entendre parler de moi. Regardons tout de suite cet épisode, ou le nouveau se présente, explique son absence et la perte de Sasuke. Ainsi que Crécré la Mouche.

Les habitants se réveillent doucement. La veille ils ont perdus l'un de leurs amis. Sasuke à été éliminé. Pas assez populaire. Le réveil fut dur pour tout le monde et surtout pour Sakura. Il faut rappeler que Sasuke est en couple avec elle. De plus elle est obligée de rester accrocher à Orihime pendant toute la semaine. Sans parler de la mission.

Guenièvre : Pauvre Sakura. Le départ de Sasuke à l'air de la déprimer.

Shikamaru : Oui. Puis elle doit rester attacher à Orihime.

Tsunade : Je me demande pourquoi sa l'affecte autant. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas autant que ça.

James B : Elle avait peut être des sentiments pour lui.

Tsunade : Humm.

Merlin : Il ne faut pas la laisser comme ça.

Arthur : Tient tu es de notre côté maintenant ?

Merlin : Je fais se que je veux.

Sakura : Bonjour tous le monde.

Orihime : Bonjour.

Sesshomaru : Tu fais une drôle de tête Orihime.

Orihime : Normal. Je vois l'autre faire la tronche dès le matin. Sa met de bonne humeur.

Guenièvre : C'est parce que Sasuke est parti. Moi aussi je suis triste. Je l'aimais bien même s'il ne disait pas grand-chose.

Naruto : Qu'il soit là ou non, on ne voit pas la différence.

Guenièvre : Naruto !

Naruto : Quoi ?

Guenièvre : Tu pourrais faire preuve de compassion !

… : Comment était cette personne ?

Deidara : Tient je ne me souvenais plus que tu étais là. C'est quoi ton nom ?

… : Je vous le dirais plus tard. Donc alors qui était-il ?

La veuve noire : Un garçon charmant. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup. Quand il parlait c'était un exploit !

… : Oh. Donc vous n'en savez pas plus sur lui.

Deidara : Exactement.

La voix : Ici La voix. Rendez-vous dans le salon pour que le nouvel habitant puisse se présenter.

… : Bonjour cher habitant de la maison. Je m'appel Harry, j'ai 25 ans et je viens du pays de la Loire. Je suis quelqu'un qui s'inquiète toujours pour les autres. À l'école on m'appelait Le Sauveur. Hahaha. Ce n'est pas pour sa que j'ai bon caractère. Si je n'ai pas pu me présenter la semaine dernière, c'est que j'ai eu un problème de l'ordre personnel.

Naruto : Quel problème ?

Fury : Sa ne nous regarde pas.

Harry : Oh je peux vous le dire. Mon fils est tombé de vélo et c'est cassé la cheville.

Buffy : Tu as déjà un enfant à cet âge ?

Harry : Oui. Il a 5 ans.

Tsunade : Tu l'as vraiment eu tôt.

Harry : On peut dire sa. Bon à moi de vous poser des questions ! Pourquoi vous êtes attachés ? C'est parce que vous êtes ensembles ?

Merlin (devenu subitement rouge) : N-non ! On se déteste !

Arthur : Je vais préciser car Merlin n'est pas très clair. En faite la voix à juger bon de nous attaché ensemble, car on se disputait trop.

Sakura : C'est pour nous empêcher de nous entretuer.

Harry : Vous vous détester autant que ça ?

Orihime : Et oui ! Mais à qui la faute.

Sakura : Oui on se le demande bien !

Arthur : Je ne me sens pas viser du tout.

Merlin : Pourtant t'es dans le lot.

Harry : Ok ! Vous pourriez vous présenter ?

Tsunade : Pas de problème ! Arthur va présenter tout le monde avec ses propre mots !

Arthur : Tu me flatte ! Donc moi c'est Arthur comme tu as pu l'entendre. Celle qui vient de me présenter c'est la blonde plantureuse, Tsunade.

Tsunade : Et fière de l'être.

Arthur : Je suis attaché au plus maladroit de la maison, j'ai nommé Merlin le maladroit !

Merlin : Et toi t'es qu'un arrogant !

Arthur : La fille aux cheveux chewing-gum, s'appel Sakura et la bimbo avec laquelle elle est attaché est Orihime. L'indiscret se nomme Naruto.

Naruto : Je suis pas indiscret !

Arthur : Le paresseux aux cheveux en forme d'ananas est Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : Je devrais répliquer mais j'ai trop la flemme.

Arthur : L'autre rousse qui ne sait pas sourire est La veuve noire, on ne connait pas son prénom, son antithèse est Guenièvre. Tu comprendras par là, qu'elle au moins c'est sourire. (Regard noir de la par de La veuve noire). Le gars aux longs cheveux est Sesshomaru, la petite blonde aux grands yeux verts, Buffy. L'autre blonde à l'absence de poitrine, Deidara.

Deidara : Je préfère en avoir une plutôt inexistante, qu'en avoir des gros.

Arthur : Le surexcité qui la suit partout est Tobi.

Tobi : Tobi est content de te rencontrer ! Tobi espère que l'on sera ami !

Arthur : Oui, il parle à la première personne. Le vieux à la peau typé est Fury, il ne faut surtout pas le mettre en colère, et l'autre vieux… je crois que tu l'as reconnu.

Harry : Je sais juste qu'il ressemble à James Bond. Je ne sais pas comment il s'appel.

Arthur : C'est, James Bond.

Harry (ouvre de grand yeux et se roule par terre en hurlant de rire) : Hahahahahahahahahahaha ! Alors là c'est la meilleur que l'on m'a jamais faite ! Hihihihihihihi !

Arthur (quand Harry eu fini de rire) : Ce n'est pas une blague.

Harry : Ouah. Sa fait un choc.

Orihime : Sa tu peux le dire ! Je suis ultra contente d'être devenue son amie ! D'habitude les stars sont arrogante, mais lui il ne l'est pas ! C'est un brave type.

Sesshomaru : Ben dit donc on dirait que tu es amoureuse !

Orihime : N'importe quoi !

Harry : J'ai l'impression que je vais bien m'amuser avec vous !

Fury : Il est fou.

Tout le monde parla au petit nouveau, pour savoir d'où il venait, s'il était marié, comment est son fils. Il eu du mal à parler du fait d'être marié où non, mais quand il s'agissait de son fils, il était intarissable. Les quatre enchaînés en profitèrent pour aller discrètement remplir leur mission secrète. Les garçons étaient dans la penderie des garçons et les filles… bah dans celle des filles.

Du côté des filles.

Orihime : Bon par où on commence ?

Sakura : On prend toute les chaussettes et on regarde après.

Orihime : Voyons voir… Une rose et une bleu !

Sakura : Ok. Moi une rayer et une à pois.

Du côté des garçons.

Arthur : Commençons avec celle de Fury et de James Bond.

Merlin : Il ne faut pas mélanger leur chaussettes qu'entre ces deux là.

Arthur : Je sais !

Merlin : Et n'oublie pas de faire de même avec les nôtres.

Du côté des filles.

Sakura : Allons chercher les garçons on continuera plus tard. Après manger quand tout le monde fera bronzette.

Orihime : Pendant ce temps où mettons les chaussettes en états ?

Sakura : Mmmm. Sous le lit de Tsunade.

Elles rejoignent les garçons et leur recommandent de faire pareille qu'elles, avant de rejoindre le salon tout aussi discrètement. Le repas fut servit, puis les habitants se rendirent encore une fois au salon.

La voix : Ici La voix. La voix à une annonce importante à vous faire. Vous ne le savez pas encore, mais notre reporter secret de secret story, Crécré la Mouche, est décédé d'une bien triste façon. Elle à été écrasée par une tapette.

Guenièvre : Que c'est triste !

Tsunade : Oh c'était elle !

Guenièvre : Comment sa c'était elle ?

Tsunade : Bah la dernière fois, j'ai vu une mouche voleter dans la maison. Elle m'a agacée donc je lui ai donné un coup de tapette.

Tobi (les larmes aux yeux) : Tobi est triste ! Tobi est très triste ! Bouh ouh ouh ! Tsunade est méchante d'avoir tué Crécré !

Tsunade : Je ne savais pas que c'était notre reporter spécial.

La voix : La voix vous informe qu'un nouveau reporter est en cour d'acquisition.

La veuve noire : Ce qui veut dire ?

La voix : On recherche activement un nouveau reporter. La voix vous informe aussi, que demain sera consacré à Crécré. Vous devrez décorer la maison et vous déguiser, pour faire la fête en son honneur. C'est tout pour le moment.

James B. : Chouette une fête ! Même si c'est pour la mort de cette mouche.

Shikamaru : J'ai intérêt à aller me coucher tôt se soir pour être en forme demain.

Fury : Vu comment t'es paresseux ta plutôt intérêt oui !

Guenièvre : Bon c'est pas tout mais je vais profiter du soleil.

Orihime : Tient moi aussi ! Il faut absolument que je refasse mon bronzage.

Sakura : Super ! Je vais bronzer à côté de cette fille.

Arthur : Moi j'irais bien me baigner.

Merlin : Sans moi. J'ai horreur de sa.

Arthur : Tu n'as pas le choix, on est enchaîné ensemble.

Merlin : Bien. Alors je resterais assis au bord tandis que toi, tu seras dans l'eau.

Arthur : Hors de question ! Je ne pourrais pas nager !

Tsunade : Il faut contenter les désirs de chacun. Donc tu feras comme il a dit Arthur. Point final.

Arthur : Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir.

Guenièvre : Arthur sa suffit ! Arrête de te comporter comme un gamin !

Sesshomaru : Moi je vais plutôt discuter avec Naruto. Oh moins je suis su de ne pas m'engueuler avec lui.

Deidara : Je vais à la bibliothèque.

Harry : Il y a une bibliothèque ?

Deidara : Oui je l'ai trouvé en fouinant un peu.

James B. : Bof. Sa sert à rien.

Deidara : Pour une personne comme toi, oui.

James B. : Qu'insinues-tu ?

Fury : Que cet endroit t'es inconnu car tu n'y a jamais mit les pieds.

Dans le jardin.

Sur des transats.

Sakura : J'ai horreur de rester sans rien faire. Et de ne pouvoir parler à personne.

Orihime : Désoler si nous avons une mission à accomplir et que nous devons la faire ensemble.

Au bord de la piscine.

Arthur : Pourquoi je suis dans l'eau alors que je ne peux pas bouger ?

Merlin : Car moi je n'ai pas envie d'y être.

Arthur : Tu es impossible !

Merlin : C'est toi qui es impossible ! Tu ne pense qu'à toi et rien qu'à toi !

Arthur : Et ben tu sais quoi ? Je rentre me sécher et me changer !

Merlin : Très bien !

Arthur : Très bien !

Autour d'une table de jardin.

Sesshomaru : Je trouve de plus en plus bizarre l'attitude de Guenièvre envers Arthur.

Naruto : Moi je ne trouve pas.

Sesshomaru : On dirait qu'ils se connaissent.

Naruto : Oui c'est vrai.

Sesshomaru : Ils sont peut-être un couple.

Naruto : Tu sais quoi ? Va buzzer comme ça tu serra fixer !

Sesshomaru : Pas bête.

Dans la bibliothèque.

Deidara : …

Fury : …

Harry : …

Dans la chambre des garçons, après qu'Arthur se soit changé.

Arthur : Ok. Profitons-en pour finir notre mission.

Merlin : T'a raison. Pour une fois.

Arthur : Regarde les chaussette de Fury. Elles sont toute noires ! Comment il va faire pour les retrouver ?

Merlin : J'ai une idée. On n'y touche pas comme ça il sera soupçonné.

Arthur : Ouai. C'est super malin. Faisons nos chaussettes. (Prenant une paire de chaussette de Merlin). Non j'y crois pas ! T'a des chaussettes de Merlin l'enchanteur ?

Merlin (rougit) : C'est ma grand-mère qui me les a offertes ! Et toi alors ta vu les tiennent ?

Arthur : Faut bien, puisque je les mets !

Merlin : Non mais qui pourrais mettre des chaussettes avec écrit dessus : « Je suis le Roi » « Je suis le meilleur » « Je suis le plus fort » « Je suis le plus beau » ?

Arthur : Et alors ? Je suis comme ça c'est tout.

Merlin : C'est sur que pour être beau, tu l'es.

Arthur : Tu viens de dire que je suis beau ?

Merlin (rougit) : Oui mais ne va pas croire des choses ! T'as juste de très beau yeux !

Arthur : Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu rougis ?

Merlin (trop choqué pour parler)

Arthur (explose de rire)

Merlin : Pourquoi tu rigole ?

Arthur (incapable de parler)

Merlin : Mais tu vas me le dire oui !

Arthur : Haha. T'a vu… hihi les chaussettes… haha de Tobi ? Mwouahahahahaha !

Merlin (regarde les chaussettes et rejoint Arthur dans son fou rire)

Arthur (regagnant son calme) : Ou. Il n'y a que lui pour mettre des chaussettes Bisounours.

Merlin : Attend peut être pas. Naruto, lui, a des chaussettes de jeux vidéo.

Après avoir fait leur par de mission, ils rejoignent les autres dans le jardin, tandis que les filles entrent dans la maison.

Sakura : Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Orihime : T'es énervante comme fille !

Sakura : J'ai des besoins comme tout être humain normal ! Ah mais oui j'ai oublié. Tu n'es pas normale !

Arriver dans la penderie fille et après être passer au petit coin.

Sakura : Aller on se grouille. Les garçons ont du déjà finir.

Orihime : Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

Sakura : Alors bouge-toi ! Tu va tout faire capoter !

Orihime : Et voilà ! Comme par hasard c'est de ma faute.

Soudain l'alarme retentit.

Sakura : C'est pas le moment !

Orihime : Au contraire !

Dans le confessionnal.

La voix : Ici La voix. Sesshomaru, tu as déclenché l'alarme des secrets. Quel secret penses-tu avoir découvert ?

Sesshomaru : Je pense avoir découvert le secret de Guenièvre et Arthur.

La voix : Qui est d'après toi ?

Sesshomaru : Qu'ils sont en couple.

La voix : La voix retient ta proposition et te rappellera demain pour la confrontation.

Sesshomaru : Très bien.

Ophe.b : Et voilà ! Nos enchainer ont réussis leur mission, le nouveau candidat vient de se présenter, et Sesshomaru à buzzer. Encore une journée bien remplie pour nos habitants. Nous nous retrouvons demain, pour voir la soirée en mémoire de Crécré, et bien sur nos personnes préféré ! A demain !

Le confessionnal.

_ Tsunade : Je trouve qu'il y a un truc qui cloche entre Sakura et Sasuke. Même s'il n'est plus là, se qui va compliquer la tache.

_ Arthur : Première journée attaché avec Merlin et j'avoue que sa ma beaucoup amusé. J'aime le mettre mal à l'aise.

_ Merlin : La mission est finie, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la réaction des autres.

_ Sakura : Orihime a fait un effort aujourd'hui. On ne sait pas vraiment hurler dessus.

_ Orihime : Il faut que je la supporte cette semaine car je suis attaché à elle. Mais après… à moi le champs libre !

_ Harry : Je viens d'arriver et tout se porte à merveille. Bon j'ai du parler de moi plus que se que j'avais prévu mais bon. Ils ne sont pas prêts de trouver mon secret. Deidara est particulière comme fille. Elle m'intrigue. Son corps n'est pas comme les autres filles.

_ Deidara : J'ai senti le regard du nouveau sur moi, pendant que j'étais à la bibliothèque. Il faut que je fasse attention, il pourrait se douter de quelque chose.

_ Shikamaru : Une fête. Ma plus grande horreur. Il ne faut surtout pas que je m'endorme.

_ Sesshomaru : Bon depuis le temps que j'avais des soupçons, il fallait bien que je buzz ! Il y a quelque chose entre eux c'est sur.

_ Naruto : ENFIN ! Il l'a fait ! Depuis une semaine qu'il m'en parle c'est pas trop tôt !

* * *

voilà c'est terminer ! pour ce jour là ! je vais peut être paraitre chiante, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que vous laissiez vos impréssions. SVP ! ne pas avoir d'opinion de personne inconnue me tue. je ne sais pas si vous aimez ou non. et j'aimerais savoir. a plus !


	11. Semaine2, jour 2

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je voulais juste vous prévenir qui y a un secret qui contient du MPREG (= grossesse masculine je crois) Voilà. Si vous n'aimez pas. Ne lisez pas. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Semaine 2, jour 2.

Ophe.b : Coucou mes chers lecteurs/téléspectateurs ! Vous revoici pour un nouvel épisode ! Se soir. Il y aura une super teuff ! Euh je veux dire une super fête ! Bon c'est pour la mort de Crécré, mais c'est quand même une fête ! Et non je ne suis pas sans cœur ! C'est une mouche. Et aujourd'hui vous découvrirez aussi la confrontation Guenièvre, Arthur vs Sesshomaru.

Le soleil se lève sur la maison des secrets et la routine à encore lieu. Comme tout le temps depuis le début de l'aventure, Deidara s'habille en secret et prépare le petit déjeuné. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Harry.

Harry : Tu es déjà réveillé ?

Deidara : Je pourrais te retourner la question.

Harry : Je suis un lève tôt.

Deidara : Moi aussi.

Harry : Je suppose que tu dois faire le petit déjeuné tout les jours.

Deidara : Oui. Mais le déjeuné et le diner, est fait par Tsunade.

Harry : Alors laisse-moi t'aider. J'adore cuisiner.

Deidara : Ok.

La veuve noire : Et bien. Une nouvelle romance s'écrit ?

Harry : Une nouvelle romance ? J'ai un fils je te signal.

Deidara : Et moi un copain.

La veuve noire : Ah oui j'avais oublié.

James B : Bonjour.

Tobi : Tobi dit bonjour à tous le monde ! (Puis il se jette dans les bras de Deidara)

Harry (étonné) : C'est ton p'tit frère ?

Deidara : Pas du tout. Et ce n'est pas mon copain. Il me prend juste pour son sempai.

Harry : Sempai ?

La veuve noire : Maître en je ne sais plus qu'elle langue.

Tobi : Tobi n'est pas d'accord ! Sempai veut dire élève avancé ! Bien que le sempai est le tuteur du plus jeune élève.

James B : Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

Tobi : Tobi là appris auprès de son sempai. Le sempai de Tobi est très intelligent ! Plus intelligent que sempai.

Harry (confus) : Je ne comprends plus là.

Deidara : Ne demande pas d'explication tu vas être encore plus perdu.

Tobi : Tobi appel sempai, sempai, car sempai ressemble au sempai de Tobi.

Deidara : En gros je lui rappel son sempai.

Harry : Je comprends mieux.

La veuve noire : Ne t'en fait pas si tu ne comprends pas Tobi. Personne ne le comprend.

Les autres habitants se levèrent et rejoignirent le salon pour une importante information venant de La voix.

La voix : Ici La voix. Comme énoncé hier, vous allez re-décorer la maison en l'honneur de Crécré la Mouche. Mais pour cela vous aller devoir vous mettre d'accord. Tout d'abord, la fête se déroulera dans le jardin. Donc c'est celui-ci que vous aller décorer.

Buffy : On avait compris.

Sakura (regard en coin vers Orihime) : Peut-être que certain n'avait pas compris.

Orihime : Alors ils sont idiots.

La voix : La voix vous propose de décider entre plusieurs décoration. Les images que vous voyer sur l'écran vous y aiderons. C'est tout pour le moment.

Naruto : Cool ! Un jeu interactif !

Sakura : Arrête de faire le gamin.

Merlin : J'ai hâte de choisir.

Arthur : Ne soit pas enthousiasme. Si sa se trouve t'a des goûts douteux.

Merlin : Pas autant que toi. (Chuchotant) Il n'y a qu'à voir tes chaussettes.

SUR L'ECRAN :

_Couleur de la soirée : noir, bleu métallisé et rouge_

_Thème : hommage à Crécré la Mouche._

_Style vestimentaire : costume de mouche, jour de deuil, gothique ou mode prêtre._

_Buffet : froid et normal, raffiné, tout et n'importe quoi où truc bizarre._

_Décoration : tapettes, fausses mouches, cercueil de Crécré, vrai mouches, bougies, fumé, bruit glauque, machine à bulle, musique douce/d'amour/rock/métal/slow… ruban, chaise/table/banc en fer/plastique/bois, piédestal, cartes, autres choses._

_Heure de début et de fin : ?_

Fury : Ok. On retire tout de suite le costume de mouche.

Buffy : Sa pourrais être marrant.

Naruto : Carrément.

Harry : Moi je suis d'accord avec Fury.

Tsunade : Moi aussi.

Sakura : Le costume de prêtre, pas pour moi.

Orihime : Oh si sa pourrais être marrant.

Deidara : Moi j'aimerais éviter la tenue de deuil classique.

Sesshomaru : Je suis d'accord.

Tsunade : Donc il nous reste à choisir entre le gothique et le prêtre.

La veuve noire : Elle est bizarre ta phrase.

Tsunade : On fait un vote. Qui vote pour quoi ?

Sakura : Gothique.

Orihime : Prêtre.

Naruto : Gothique.

Harry : Gothique.

Arthur (avec un sourire sadique) : Le goth.

Merlin : J'aime pas les deux.

Arthur : Choisi et merde !

Merlin : J'avais pas fini. Je préfère quand même le gothique.

La veuve noire : Pareil.

Sesshomaru : Je suis l'avis de Merlin.

Deidara : Gothique.

Tobi : Tobi est du même avis que sempai !

Tsunade : Pourquoi sa ne m'étonne pas ?

Guenièvre : Le gothique c'est mieux.

James B : Le goth avec mauvaise foi.

Buffy : Le goth bien sur !

Fury : Hors de question d'être habiller en prêtre !

Tsunade : On va dire que t'es d'accord pour le gothique. Moi c'est d'accord aussi. Et toi Shikamaru ?

Shikamaru : La flemme de choisir.

Tsunade : De toute façon c'est la majorité pour le goth.

Orihime : C'est pas juste !

Sakura : C'est la vie !

La veuve noire : Après c'est le buffet.

James B : On a qu'à choisir Buffy !

Tout le monde : ? O-O

James B (écrouler de rire) : Bah oui ! Buffet/Buffy !

Buffy : Très hilarant ! Rappel-moi. T'as quel âge ?

James B : 45 ans.

Fury : Bon on prend quel menu ?

Naruto : A votre avis. Y a quoi dans le buffet truc bizarre ?

Deidara : Bonne question.

La veuve noire : On prend quoi ?

Orihime : Votons ! Moi c'est buffet raffiné !

Sakura : Fallait s'en douter. Froid et normal.

Orihime (lance un regard noir à Sakura)

Fury : Froid et normal.

Naruto : Truc bizarre !

Tsunade : Aucune idée.

James B : Je serais partant pour truc bizarre.

Shikamaru : Trop la flemme de choisir.

Arthur : Mmmm. Truc bizarre.

Merlin : Froid et normal.

Harry : Froid et normal.

La veuve noire : Truc bizarre.

Buffy : Truc bizarre.

Sesshomaru : Tout me va.

Deidara : Idem.

Tobi : Tobi est d'accord avec sempai !

Orihime : De toute façon, tu la suis toujours comme un p'tit chien.

Sakura : Il fait se qu'il veut !

Guenièvre : Ne nous disputons pas. Moi j'aime tout les buffets.

Shikamaru : Si je compte bien, sa fait 4 voix pour le buffet froid et 4 voix pour le bizarre. Donc égalité. On fait quoi ?

Tsunade : C'est possible de mélanger les deux.

La voix : Oui.

Fury : C'est régler aussi. Maintenant la déco.

Sesshomaru : On garde tout, sauf le truc à bulle.

Orihime : On ne garde pas les vrais mouches !

Merlin : On ne garde pas les bruits glauque !

Arthur : T'as peur ?

Merlin : Pas du tout !

Buffy : Non on les gardes !

Tout le monde approuve sauf Merlin.

Guenièvre : On devrait enlever la musique d'amour, la musique douce et les slows.

Deidara : Tout à fait d'accord.

James B : Pour les chaises, on les prend bleu et en plastique.

Naruto : Pourquoi pas en fer ?

James B : Sa fait trop halloween.

Tout le monde acquiesce.

L'heure du repas fut sonner et après c'être rassasiés, nos habitants se mettent à la tâche de tout décorer. Jusqu'à la confrontation.

Dans le confessionnal :

La voix : Ici La voix. Arthur. Guenièvre. Quelqu'un pense avoir découvert votre secret.

Sesshomaru : C'est moi !

Arthur : Je n'y aurais jamais pensé.

La voix : Sesshomaru. Quel secret penses-tu avoir découvert ?

Sesshomaru : Je pense que vous êtes en couple tout simplement.

Arthur : En couple ?

Sesshomaru : Oui.

Arthur : Tu nous as déjà vus échanger des gestes d'amour ?

Sesshomaru : Non.

Arthur : Tu nous as surpris en train de nous embrasser ?

Sesshomaru : Non.

Arthur : Donc sa répond à ta question.

Guenièvre : Enfin Arthur. Laisse-lui le temps de nous dire pourquoi il pense ceci !

Sesshomaru : Je vous trouve très proche. Trop proche. Je suis sur que vous vous connaissez déjà.

Guenièvre : On a pu très bien s'attendre dès notre arrivé.

Sesshomaru : Sa aurais pu. Mais vous étiez proche dès le premier jour.

Arthur : Je ne peux pas être en couple avec elle.

Guenièvre : Et pourquoi donc ? Je suis moche c'est sa ?

Arthur : N-non.

La voix : La confrontation est terminée. Guenièvre. Arthur. Vous pouvez sortir.(ils sortent) Sesshomaru. Vous avez le choix entre validé où vous rétracter.

Sesshomaru : Arthur était beaucoup sur la défensive. Donc je valide.

La voix : Décision validé. Vous aurez la réponse demain.

Sesshomaru : Merci La voix.

La maison décoré, nos candidats se préparent.

Sakura portait une robe rose serré au buste et évasé en plusieurs couches qui tombait sur ses genoux. La robe avait des manches en dentelles noire, des rubans noir et des morceaux de dentelle noir, à chaque fin de jupon. Un peu de rouge à lèvre rose et un léger trait noir sous les yeux.

Orihime avait un débardeur noir à col plongeant noir, qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine, un serre taille orange vif, avec des traits noirs. Une jupe noire à volant avec les bords orange. Des docs orange, des bas noir et des mitaines en nylon orange. Un rouge à lèvre noir, du fard à paupière orange et du noir autour des yeux.

Buffy en bustier rouge, short en cuir noir, bas noir déchiré et bottines à plate forme rouge. Un collier avec une croix, un rouge à lèvre rouge et du crayon.

Guenièvre était vêtue d'un robe de style moyen âge noire et violette. Ample au niveau des hanche jusqu'en bas des pieds. Des manches larges et une capuche intégrer. Pas de maquillage, tout au naturel.

La veuve noire en combi noire avec des bottes à sangle.

Deidara habillé d'une tunique rayer noire et blanche ouverte dans le dos par des nœuds, un leggins façon cuir et des bottines noire aux semelles ferré. Pas de maquillage.

Un kimono gothique noire avec une tête de mort pour Tsunade. Ainsi que des bottines noire avec de la dentelle. De l'eyeliner et du gloss.

Pour les garçons, nous avons un Naruto cosplayer façon Rin Kagamine. Un Shikamaru ressemblant étrangement à la mort. Un Fury habillé en cuir. Nous ne pouvons pas lui demander plus.

James habillé d'une chemine noire bouffante à jabot, un pantalon droit noir, des docs à semelle compensé et un haut de forme avec une broche en forme de crâne.

Tobi avait un cache œil orange, une veste à sangle avec le pantalon assorti ainsi que les chaussures.

Harry était vêtu simplement d'un jean noir, de docs et un maillot vert foncé dont certaine parti était en nylon.

La chevelure détaché, Sesshomaru avait une sorte de veste sans manche, serré à la taille qui recouvrait ses jambes en laissant deux fentes pour ses jambes. Si bien que quand il était immobile, on aurait cru qu'il avait une robe.

Un pantalon ample avec chaîne, un débardeur bleu et un maillot en filet à long manche par-dessus pour Merlin.

Enfin, Arthur avait revêtu un pantalon en cuir et une chemise noire ouverte de trois boutons.

Les habitants étaient fin prêt pour la petite fête qui allait avoir lieu. Le jardin était décoré dans le thème. Les chaise en plastique avaient remplacé le mobilier du jardin. Plusieurs bougies étaient réparties ici-là. Sur les murs de fausse mouches, des rubans rouge, noire et bleu. Un grand buffet au fond du jardin avec des tapettes, le buffet froid et normal ainsi que le buffet bizarre reposait déjà sur la table. La pièce baignait dans une brume basse et des bruit glauque retentissaient. Sans oublier la musique d'ambiance des BVB et un piédestal.

Guenièvre : Ouah. Bien que la fête à pour thème la mort d'une mouche, je trouve que la décoration des lieues est superbe.

Sesshomaru : Je suis d'accord.

Orihime (près du buffet) : HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Sakura (toujours attachée) : Pourquoi tu crie encor… HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Naruto : Vous avez terminé de hurler !

Fury : C'est une fête ! Ne commencer pas !

La veuve noire : Qu'es-ce qui vous fait si peur ? (s'approche du buffet et cours se réfugier a l'autre bout du jardin) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

James B : Se n'est pas possible. Pourquoi elles hurlent ?

Buffy : Je vais voir. (s'approche) Ah. C'est pour ça ! Hihihi !

Merlin : Alors c'est quoi ?

Buffy : Il y a des insectes dans les plats !

Les autres : QUOI !

Buffy : Apparemment c'est le buffet bizarre. Sa doit être des faux. Regarder ! (prend un ver de terre et l'avale).

Les autres : BEURK !

Arthur : Je crois que vais vomir.

Tsunade : Petite nature va !

Buffy : Mmmm. Sa à un goût de réglisse.

Tous le monde : O-O

Arthur : Qui as eu la bonne idée de choisir se buffet ?

Deidara : Je te signal que t'en fait parti.

Arthur : Mouai. C'était juste pour m'amuser.

La veuve noire (toujours à l'autre bout) : J'aurais su, j'aurais pas choisie se buffet !

James B : Qu'es-ce que tu dis ? Buffy ? Elle est là !

Buffy : Hein ? Quoi ?

La veuve noire : JE DIT QUE SI J'AURAIS SU, JE N'AURAIS PAS CHOISIE SE BUFFET !

James B : Ah ! Donc elle ne parlait pas de Buffy.

Buffy : Quoi ?!

James B : Rien. Je me parle à moi-même.

Buffy : Sa se soigne tu sais ?

La fête battait son plein. Certains dansaient. D'autre parlait. La veuve noire était toujours dans son coin. Buffy mangeait les insectes que les autres ne voulaient toucher.

HOUHOUHOU !

Merlin : Hiiiiiiiiiii ! C'était quoi ?

Arthur : C'était quoi, quoi ?

Merlin : Le bruit.

Arthur : Quel bruit ?

Merlin : Le bruit !

HOUHOUHOU !

Merlin : SA !

Arthur : Un hiboux.

Merlin : Ah bon ?

Arthur : Oui. Mais dit moi Merlin. Tu as la frousse ?

Merlin : N'importe quoi !

Arthur : Si tu as peur !

Merlin : Non !

Arthur : Si !

Merlin : Non !

Arthur : Si !

…

Puis il fut temps de rendre hommage à Crécré. Il ne faut pas oublier que la fête est en son honneur. Tsunade fut choisie pour faire le discours.

Tsunade : Hum, hum. J'ai été désigné pour ouvrir la cérémonie.

Shikamaru : En même temps c'est toi qui l'as tué.

Tsunade : Oui ben c'est bon. Donc je disais. Pour avoir été fier de Crécré, qui malgré les danger avait décidé de nous espionner, nous te rendons hommage pour service public rendu. Car il a du être difficile de nous supporter pendant une semaine. Déjà que nous on a du mal à se supporter entre nous. Nous t'avons préparé une chanson.

Tout le monde :

Oh Crécré !

Tu vas nous manquer !

On n'entendra plus jamais,

Tes Bzz, Bzz incessant

Ni tes bourdonnement !

Mais tu n'étais qu'une bête,

Mort par un coup de tapette !

Être reporter secret story fanfic

C'est magnifique !

Mais à chaque instant,

La mort nous attend !

Quelques habitants pleurent. Comme Orihime et Merlin.

Tsunade : Voilà. Maintenant, pour une dernière fois tu vas voir le ciel.

Tobi prend la boite contenant Crécré et la pousse sur l'eau. Les autres prennent une bougie flottante et font de même. La boite s'égare sur l'eau de la piscine entouré de bougie.

Deidara : Maintenant c'est à moi de jouer ! (appuie sur un détonateur) KABOUM !

Le « cercueil » de Crécré prend feu, et coule petit à petit.

Deidara : Maintenant c'est l'heure de faire la teuff !

Les autres : OUAI !

Ophe.b : Et voilà. L'épisode se termine sur cette évènement triste. Notre reporter n'est plus. Demain nous saurons si Sesshomaru à raison sur le secret de Guenièvre et Arthur. À bientôt.

Le confessionnal.

_ Deidara : Harry est un lève tôt. Sa va compromettre mon secret. Il va falloir redoubler de vigilance. Sa à fait BOUM !

_ Harry : Je dois avouer, que je n'ai rien compris de l'explication de Tobi.

_ Tobi : Et voilà ! J'ai encore embrouillé l'esprit d'un candidat !

_ Orihime : Pourquoi je suis la seule à choisir un truc différent des autres ?! Qui à oser mettre des insectes dans le buffet ! Et Buffy qui les mangent ! Elle est pas nette cette fille !

_ Buffy : La blague de James était tout bonnement idiote ! Je comprends pas les autres. Pourquoi ils ont pas mangé les insectes ? C'étaient des bonbons !

_ Sakura : Le coup des insectes était bien trouvé. Après tout on rendait hommage à un insecte.

_ La veuve noire : Des insectes ! Il y avait des insectes ! IL Y AVAIT DES INSECTES ! DES INSECTES ! (secoue la caméra comme un prunier. Les personnes de la maintenance sont obligées d'intervenir)

_ Arthur : J'étais vraiment sexy dans mes habit ! Et puis Merlin qui à la frousse ! Trop hilarant !

_ Merlin : Oui j'ai eu peur d'un hululement. Sans commentaire, merci.

_ Tsunade : Les autres sont sadiques ! Tout sa parce que j'ai tué cette mouche ! Je savais pas que c'était le reporter !

* * *

C'était comment ? N'ésiter pas à me le dire !


	12. Semaine 2, jour 3

Semaine 2, jour 3

Ophe.b : Bonjour à tous ! Vous, vous retrouvés une fois de plus devant vos écrans pour voir le nouvel épisode de secret story fanfic ! Au programme aujourd'hui, un réveille très difficile, la réponse au secret découvert par Sesshomaru et une nouvelle dispute. Sa faisait longtemps quand même. On ne peut pas leur en vouloir !

Ce matin dans la maison des secrets, le réveille est vraiment difficile. Les habitants ont du mal à sortir de leur lit, sans se casser la figure. Bien évidemment, Deidara fut le premier levé pour éviter que son secret soit découvert. Mais à quel prix ? Les habitants le retrouve la tête dans son bol et c'est la panique.

Tobi (le secoue vivement) : Sempai ! Sempai !

Deidara (relevant la tête brusquement) : Hein quoi ?

Tobi : Tobi à sauvé sempai !

Deidara (la tête remplie de chocolat) : Sauvé ?

James B (lui donnant une serviette) : T'as faillit t'étouffé dans ton bol.

Deidara : Je suis pas très réveillé.

Orihime : Sa se voit.

Sakura : Arrête de tirer sur la chaîne.

Orihime : J'arrêterais si tu marcherais plus vite !

Sakura (imitant Orihime) : J'arrêterais si tu marcherais plus vite ! Nanana !

Sesshomaru : J'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi, Sakura. Mais là sérieusement, tu fais gamine et tu énerve le monde.

Sakura : Je t'ai parlé ?

Tsunade : Déjà le matin et sa commence à se prendre la tête.

Fury : Malheureusement. Si tout pouvais être calme.

Tsunade : Là c'est un euphémisme !

Dans la salle de bain, certains essaye de se réveillé, comme ils peuvent. Notamment avec de l'eau. Pourtant assuré efficace, cette méthode n'a pas l'air de fonctionner sur Shikamaru. Le pauvre est en effet devant le lavabo en train de se brosser les dents. Malheureusement, il c'est endormis la brosse à la bouche, et laisse couler du dentifrice un peu partout. Heureusement qu'il y a Arthur, qui attend que Merlin est fini de se doucher.

Arthur : Shikamaru.

…

Arthur : Shikamaru !

…

Arthur : SHIKAMARU !

Shikamaru : Quoi ?

Arthur : Sa fait la troisième fois que tu t'endors en te brossant les dents ! T'as mit du dentifrice partout sur le lavabo !

Shikamaru : Chuis pas du matin.

Arthur : J'ai vu sa. T'as de la chance que Merlin prenne une heure pour prendre une douche !

Merlin : Hey ! Il fallait bien que je me réveille sous le jet d'eau ! Et puis j'aime me sentir propre !

Arthur : Oui ben dépêche ! J'aimerais la prendre moi aussi !

Merlin : T'attendra !

Arthur : Je vais finir par la prendre avec toi cette douche !

Merlin : R-rêve !

Arthur : Pourquoi tu rougi ?

Merlin : Je rougi pas !

Arthur : Même quand je te vois pas je sais que tu rougis !

Un peu plus loin, Naruto se bat avec ses habits. Il n'a pas l'air de trouvé la sortie de son T-shirt. C'est La veuve noire qui, en passant par là, l'aide à l'enfiler.

La veuve noire : Que des cas désespérer ici !

La mâtiné passa bien vite. Entre le dur réveille, le toilettage et l'habillage, c'est sur que sa passe vite. Tellement vite, que le moment des révélation était arrivé.

La voix : Ici La voix. Sesshomaru pense avoir trouvé le secret de Guenièvre et Arthur. Sesshomaru. Quel est leur secret d'après toi ?

Sesshomaru : Je pense qu'ils ont en couple.

Buffy : Tient c'est vrai quand on y pense.

La voix : Arthur, Guenièvre. À vous de répondre.

Arthur : Tu n'as pas trouvé notre secret. De toute façon notre secret n'est pas relié. Être en couple avec elle. N'importe quoi !

Guenièvre : Sympa ! Dis que je suis moche aussi !

Arthur : Tu n'as pas se dont j'ai besoin !

La voix : Ici La voix. Sesshomaru. Tu n'as pas trouvé leur secret. Tu pers 5000 euros de ta cagnotte, que Guenièvre et Arthur vont se partager.

Naruto : Encore un faut secret.

Harry : Encore ?

Naruto : Guenièvre pensait avoir trouvé le secret de Deidara et Tobi, mais elle c'est trompée.

Harry : Ok.

Tsunade : Bon c'est pas tout les enfants. Il est l'heure de manger.

Harry : Les enfants ?

Buffy : Elle nous appel comme ça car on se chamaille tout le temps.

Harry : Aaah.

Tsunade prépara un bon repas avec l'aide d'Harry. Puis une question se posa.

La veuve noire : Vous pensez que le jardin à été nettoyé ?

Fury : Je ne pense pas. Les décorations ont peut-être été retirées, mais tout nos déchets non.

Orihime : Bah, ils viendront bien les retirer un moment ou un autre.

Shikamaru : Je ne pense pas.

Orihime : Et pourquoi ?

Shikamaru : C'est nous qui avons tout mis sans dessus dessous. C'est donc à nous de nettoyer.

Orihime : Sans moi.

Sakura : Et pourquoi donc ?

Orihime : Je ne suis pas une bonne. C'est leur métier pas le miens. Elles ont qu'à venir elles-mêmes tout nettoyer.

Sakura : Pour qui tu prends ? Tu crois que se leur plait de faire se métier ?

Orihime : Si elles le font, alors oui.

Sakura : Tu n'es vraiment qu'une pétasse ! Tu ne t'es jamais dit, qu'elles n'avaient pas le choix de faire se métier ? Que leur parents n'avait pas assez d'argent pour leur payer des études ?

Orihime : C'est leur problème pas le miens.

Sakura : Que quelqu'un m'enlève ses chaînes ou je fais un meurtre.

CLAC ! Se fut le bruit d'une claque qui retentit.

Guenièvre : Espèce de fille de riche ! Tu devrais être contente que ta maison soit nettoyée ! Tu me dégoute ! Je te préviens que tu vas bouger ton cul de ****** pour allez nettoyer se jardin !

Orihime : Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

Guenièvre : Mon problème ? Je vais te le dire c'est quoi mon problème ! Ma mère est femme de ménage ! Et je fais le même boulot à mi-temps pour finir mes études !

Orihime : Et bien comme sa tu vas pouvoir faire le travail à ma place.

Guenièvre dans une fureur noire, lui met son assiette à la figure. Puis elle par sous les hurlement de la rousse, se réfugier sur son lit.

Sesshomaru : Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette fille, puisse penser de cette façon.

Buffy : Moi non plus.

Tobi : Tobi est vraiment choqué par les paroles d'Orihime. Même si Tobi n'a pas tout compris.

Harry : Il est préférable de n'avoir rien compris.

Shikamaru : Maintenant tu as vu l'ambiance de la maison.

Tsunade : C'était comme ça dès le premier jour. D'ailleurs j'étais surprise de n'avoir pas encore entendu de dispute.

La voix : Ici La voix. La voix vous demande d'aller nettoyer le jardin, pour lui rendre un aspect plus propre. Il n'est pas toléré que certaines personnes n'y participent pas. Pour rendre le jeux plus amusant, La voix va instaurer plusieurs règles. Toutes personnes participantes, se verra attribuer 500 euros. La personnes qui aura fait le plus d'effort se verra récompensé de 1000 euros. Si une personne ne participe pas, ou n'a presque rien fait, sa cagnotte diminuera de 1500 euros. Bon nettoyage ! C'est tout pour le moment.

Deidara : Au moins, les personnes réticentes, travaillerons.

Fury : Et sa mettra du baume au cœur de Guenièvre.

Les habitants se rendirent dans le jardin, munies d'un sac chacun et de gant.

La voix : Ici La voix. La voix à oublier de préciser que si le travail est réalisé dans les temps, soit 20 min, vous gagnerez 300 euros. Dans le cas contraire, vous les perdrez !

Merlin : 20 min ? C'est possible ?

Guenièvre : Si on si met tous, oui.

Le chrono se mit en marche et les habitants coururent remplir leur mission collective. Ils étaient ébahis par la montagne de déchet.

Arthur : Quelqu'un à rajouté des déchets où quoi ?

Merlin : Des gobelet de Coca avec le signe MC Do ? Oui je crois en effet.

Tsunade : Qui a laissé sa viande trainé par terre ?

Plus que 15 min.

Buffy : Tient des restes d'insectes. Mmmmh. Toujours aussi bon.

La veuve noire : Arrête de faire sa c'est dégoutant !

Buffy : Quoi ta peur ? (lui lance un insecte)

La veuve noire : HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Orihime : On va pas faire le boulot tout seul !

Sakura : Et c'est toi qui dit sa ?

Plus que 10 min.

James B : 10 min, 10min. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps !

Tobi : Tobi est content ! Tobi ramasse les choses par terre ! Tobi est content ! Tobi va gagner !

Tsunade : Tobi ! Tu viens de mettre mon gant à la poubelle !

Tobi : Oh. Tobi est désolé. Tient ! (ressort le gant rempli de déchet)

Tsunade : Non merci sa ira.

Tobi : D'accord ! Tobi est content !

Plus que 5 min.

Orihime : J'en ai marre. C'est dégoutant !

Sakura : Arrête de te plaindre ! En plus t'a des gants !

Orihime : Et alors ?! J'ai horreur de sa !

Plus que 3min.

Deidara : Tient mon détonateur.

Plus qu'une min.

Guenièvre : Je pense qu'on a terminé.

Sesshomaru : Nan moi j'ai pas fini ! (Se dépêche)

10-9-8-7

Sesshomaru : Je vais pas y arrivé !

6-5-4-3-2-1-0 !

Sesshomaru : Ouf ! Juste à temps.

Dans le salon.

La voix : La voix vous remercie de votre participation. Il est temps de passer aux récompense. Pour avoir fini dans les temps, vous gagner tous 300 euros. Personne ne gagnera 1000 euros. Tout le monde reçoit 500 euros, sauf Orihime. Orihime, pour n'avoir presque rien fait tu vois ta cagnotte se déduire de 1000 euros. C'est tout pour le moment.

Ophe.b : Et voilà ! Secret story fanfic c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! On se retrouve bientôt. C'est promis ! Bye !

Le confessionnal.

_ Deidara : Merci à Tobi, de m'avoir sauvé d'une mort atroce et douloureuse. J'ai retrouvé mon détonateur. Moment d'intense retrouvaille, avant de m'en séparer. J'en aurais presque pleuré.

_ Tobi : Tobi est vraiment attachant. Je me demande comment ils vont réagir quand je dévoilerais m'a véritable personnalité. Dire que je dois jouer les débiles.

_ Shikamaru : Bah quoi ? On a plus le droit d'être un dormeur ? Bon j'avoue que, m'endormir pendant que je me brossais les dents, c'était pas prévu.

_ Arthur : Ah se Merlin ! Un peu plus et je prenais ma douche avec lui. Sa ne m'aurais pas dérangé. Cette pimbêche ! Il a fallut tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas lui en mettre une. Mon secret est déjà bien assez en danger.

_ Sakura : Il faut vraiment qu'elle sorte. Qu'elle sorte ou je fais un massacre ! Et j'aurais pas besoin de tronçonneuse !

_ Guenièvre : Comment ose-t-elle insulter les femmes de ménage ! Il faut que je me calme. Que je me calme. CRRRRRSH !

(La direction remplace un coussin)

_ Orihime : Ouai-je dénigre les femmes de ménage et alors ? Pas question que je fasse le ménage ! J'ai perdu 1000 euros ? Et alors ? Il me reste assez d'argent.

_ Merlin : Ils sont pas douer les gens de la maintenance. Franchement. Mettre des gobelets de MC Do. Comme si on aurait rien vu.


	13. Semaine 2, jour 4

Semaine 2, jour 4

Ophe.b : Vous revoici ! Et moi je suis toujours là ! Aujourd'hui, les candidats vont se rendre compte que leurs chaussettes ne sont pas comme d'habitude. La voix leur dira si ils ont réussit leur mission, pendant le prime. De ce problème en découlera une enquête. Les habitants sont en danger !

Aujourd'hui nous retrouvons les candidats dans le salon, pour une annonce importante de La veuve noire.

La veuve noire : Je viens de me rappeler, qu'hier j'ai retrouvé mes chaussettes mélangés à plein d'autres chaussettes qui ne sont pas à moi. Et bizarre, bizarre, je ne trouve l'autre moitié de mes paires de chaussettes.

Naruto : Toi aussi sa te l'a fait ?

La veuve noire : Oui.

Tobi : Tobi n'arrive pas à retrouver la seconde chaussette Bisounours.

La veuve noire : C'est moi qui l'ai.

Harry : Moi mes chaussettes sont intactes.

Fury : Moi aussi.

Sakura : Tient, tient. Et pourquoi donc ? Moi aussi mes chaussettes sont dans le même état.

Fury : Mes chaussettes sont toutes noires. Peut être que la personne responsable à voulu brouiller les pistes.

Deidara : Pourquoi aura-t-elle brouillé les pistes ?

Merlin : Pour empêcher d'être accusé.

Shikamaru : Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes tous les deux suspectés !

La veuve noire : Je mènerais mon enquête, soyez en sur !

Orihime : Et pourquoi sa ne serrais pas toi ?

Arthur : C'est ça.

La veuve noire : J'ai une tête à faire des gamineries de se genre ?

James B : Tout le monde cache bien son jeu.

Sakura : Surtout toi.

La veuve noire : A partir de maintenant, plus personne ne met de chaussettes, tant que cette affaire n'est pas résolue !

C'est sans cérémonie que La veuve noire commença sont inspection. Elle regarda dans les tiroirs de tout le monde pour trouver des preuves. Mais à part Harry et Fury, toutes les chaussettes étaient mélangées. Elle fouilla dans les chambres et trouva une chaussette sale sous le lit de Naruto.

La veuve noire : Vraiment dégoutant ! Cependant c'est une preuve.

Elle l'a mit dans un sac congélateur transparent. Buffy passa à se moment là. Elle s'arrêta et partie avec un air déterminé. La veuve noire continua ses investigations. Après avoir regardé sous les lits, elle regarda sous les oreilles. Et découvrit une autre chaussette ressemblant à celle trouvé sous le lit de Naruto, en dessous de l'oreiller de Tsunade.

La veuve noire : Tient, tient, tient.

À ce moment précis l'alarme des secrets retentit.

La veuve noire : Ce n'est pas le moment !

La voix : Ici La voix. Buffy pourquoi à tu déclenché l'alarme des secrets ?

Buffy : Je l'ai déclenché car je pense avoir trouvé le secret de La veuve noire.

La voix : Qui est ?

Buffy : Je pense que son secret est …

La voix : La voix te rappellera pour la confrontation.

Guenièvre : Encore ? Deux fois en une semaine sa fait beaucoup je trouve.

Tsunade : Il y en a qui son des chercheurs. Des prédateurs.

Guenièvre : Et les autres sont des proies.

Tsunade : Au faite, t'as vraiment flashé sur Arthur ?

Guenièvre : Pourquoi tu dis sa ?

Tsunade : C'est un joli garçon.

Guenièvre : Ouai. S'en est un.

Tsunade : Pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas de sortir avec ?

Guenièvre : Se mec est trop arrogant.

Tsunade : Pas faux.

Naruto : Toujours en train d'espionner les mêmes personnes ?

Sesshomaru : Oui. Je ne sais pas de quoi à parler Tsunade avec Guenièvre, mais elle à regardé Arthur avec un air triste.

Naruto : Peut être qu'elle l'aime, mais que lui ne le voit pas.

Sesshomaru : Mmm.

Naruto : Si tu veux je peux demander à Tsunade Baa-chan de quoi elle a parlé avec Guenièvre.

Sesshomaru : Tu ferais ça ?

Naruto : Oui.

Pendant le repas.

Orihime : Alors ça avance tes recherches ?

La veuve noire : J'ai des pistes. Naruto je voudrais te voir à la fin du repas. Loin des autres.

Naruto : Tu me soupçonne ?

La veuve noire : Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui as fait sa ?

Naruto : Non.

La veuve noire : Donc tu te tais et tu fais se que j'ai dit.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Naruto alla voir Tsunade en premier, sous l'œil scrutateur de La veuve noire.

Naruto : Baa-chan ?

Tsunade : Oui Naruto ?

Naruto : Je me demandais. Qu'as-tu dit à Guenièvre pour qu'elle soit si triste ?

Tsunade : Oh tu t'inquiète pour elle ? C'est touchant. Et bien je lui suis demandé pourquoi elle ne demandait pas à Arthur de sortir avec elle.

Naruto : Oh. Elle doit beaucoup l'aimer alors.

Tsunade : Oui.

Naruto : Je te laisse faut que j'aille voir La veuve noire.

Naruto : Tu voulais ?

La veuve noire : C'est à toi ? (lui montre les deux chaussettes)

Naruto : Oui pourquoi ?

La veuve noire : Pour rien. Tu peux disposer.

Naruto retrouva Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru : Alors du nouveau ?

Naruto : Oui. Elle est triste car Tsunade lui a demandé pourquoi elle ne demandait pas à Arthur de sortir avec elle.

Sesshomaru : Ok merci.

Retrouvons La veuve noire qui maintenant fouille la salle de bain.

La veuve noire : la personne n'a pas touché aux chaussettes étendues. Étrange. J'en déduis donc, qu'elles étaient dans la panière à linge, ou dans la machine. Donc la personne est restée dans les penderies. Quand il n'y avait personne. Mais à quel moment, elles étaient vides ?

Soudain une ampoule s'allume au dessus de sa tête.

La veuve noire : Mais oui ! Pendant la fête ! On était trop occupé ! Elle a pu se rendre ici, sans que personne ne la voie ! Mais tout le monde aurait pu le faire. Bon j'ai déjà trouvé assez d'élément. Nous verrons le reste demain.

La veuve noire : Demain, il sera interdit de prendre vos chaussettes dans la penderie. Il y en a étendu dans la salle de bain.

Orihime : Tu crois qu'elle va trouver le coupable ?

Sakura : Si tu me demande si on est en danger, moi je te réponds elle n'est pas près de trouver.

Orihime : Ouf.

Arthur : Ne crie pas victoire trop vite.

Merlin : Elle est vraiment déterminé ! Ça fait peur.

Ophe.b : Laissons-là nos habitants ! La veuve noire, ne s'arrêtera pas en si bon chemin. Découvrira-t-elle les vrais coupables de cette farce ? Vous le serez en suivant la progression de l'enquête dans les prochains épisodes !

Le confessionnal :

_ La veuve noire : Je vous préviens que si je trouve l'auteur de cette farce, il va en payer les conséquences ! Je mène m'a petite enquête, et pour le moment Tsunade est mon premier suspect. J'attends de voir demain, pour avoir d'autre indice.

_ Arthur : Je crois qu'on est mal. Je n'aurais jamais pensé, que La veuve noire ferait des recherches. Du coup je n'ai même pas pu séduire Merlin. Il était tellement anxieux, que je suis sur que si La veuve noire lui dit que c'est lui le coupable, il répondra oui.

_ Orihime : Bon. On recherche le coupable. On a bien brouillé les pistes, donc il ne devrait pas avoir de problème.

_ Sakura : Il faut attendre pour savoir si elle va vraiment trouver.

_ Merlin : On est mal. Très mal. Hyper mal ! Et si elle nous trouve ? Comment les autres vont réagir ?

_ Buffy : La veuve noire n'a pas été discrète sur le coup. Elle s'en mordra les doigts ! Mwouahahahahaha !

_ Tsunade : Pauvre Guenièvre. Elle vit un amour à sens unique. Il faudrait peut être qu'elle essaye.

* * *

Voilà ! Je remarque que personne ne me laisse de review. Pourtant je sais que des personnes lisent cette fanfiction. Je vais peut être paraître énervante, mais cette fiction est basé sur l'avis des lecteurs. Bientôt il faudra voter pour le personnage que vous voulez voir sortir. Alors j'aimerais avoir votre participation. Plusieurs personnes me suive sur Facebook et grâce à elle, je m'en sort à peu près. Maintenant c'est vers vous que je me tourne. Voilà ! Bonne lecture et bonne continuation pour vos fanfic ! (si vous voulez vous pouvez me laisser les liens de vos fanfic. Je me ferais une joie d'allez les découvrir ! Par contre je ne vous garantie pas que sa me plaira)


	14. semaine 2, jour 5

Semaine 2, jour 5

Ophe.b : Bonjour et bienvenu à tous, pour cette nouvelle journée. Hier, Guenièvre à buzzer La veuve noire. Aujourd'hui vous aurez la confrontation. Hier La veuve noire enquêtait sur les chaussettes. Aujourd'hui, elle enquête encore.

Debout dans la cuisine, Deidara prépare le petit déjeuné. Il n'est pas de très bonne humeur. Il faut le comprendre. Obligé de rester pied nu, pour cause l'interdiction formel de porter les chaussettes se trouvant dans la penderie par La veuve noire.

Harry : Bonjour Deidara. Bien dormi ?

Deidara : Moui.

Harry : Quel que chose ne va pas ?

Deidara : Non.

Harry : Je peux savoir se qui te met en colère ?

Deidara : Je suis en colère car je dois me promener pied nu à cause de La veuve noire !

Harry : Tu n'as pas de chaussettes étendu ?

Deidara : Crois moi si j'en avais-je les aurais mise. Je n'ai qu'un collant noir, mais j'avais pas envie de mettre une robe.

Harry : C'est sur que parfois être en pantalon sa fait du bien.

Deidara : Je te le fait pas dire. Tu veut quoi se matin ?

Harry : J'aimerais du bacon. Beaucoup de bacon.

Deidara : Tu es anglais ?

Harry : Oui. Mais je vit en France maintenant.

Deidara : Tu n'as pas trop l'accent.

Harry : J'ai eu un bon professeur.

Deidara : Je n'en doute pas.

La veuve noire : Bonjour tout le monde !

Deidara (froid) : Bonjour.

Harry : Bonjour.

La veuve noire : Tu mange du bacon dès le matin ?

Harry : J'avais très envie d'en mangé !

La veuve noire : Je ne sais pas comment tu fait. Un café s'il te plait Deidara.

Deidara (marmonnant) : Non sa me plait pas. À cause de toi j'ai les pieds glacé.

Harry : Quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ?

La veuve noire : Je vais continuer mon enquête.

Deidara (posant la tasse devant la rousse) : Quand pourrons nous remettre nos chaussettes ?

La veuve noire : Quand le mystère sera élucidé !

Harry : On se croirais dans Scoubidou.

Tobi : Cool ! Tobi aussi veut jouer ! Tobi adore Scoubidou !

Deidara : Ridicule !

Tobi : Sempai n'aime pas Scoubidou ? Ou sempai trouve Tobi ridicule ? Tobi n'est pas ridicule ! (Se met à pleurer)

Deidara : Se n'est pas à toi que je parlais. Je parlais à La veuve noire. Et arrête de pleurer.

Tobi : Tobi est content !

La veuve noire : Qu'est-ce qui est ridicule ?

Deidara : Cette enquête pour de stupide chaussette !

La veuve noire : En quoi sa te dérange ? Ah mais attend. C'est peut être toi le coupable.

Deidara : On n'est pas dans détective Conan ! Et je ne suis pas un gamin pour faire cette farce complètement idiote !

La veuve noire : ça c'est toi qui le dit.

Après avoir fini son café, La veuve noire se décida à prendre le chemin de la penderie des filles pour mettre toute les chaussettes par terre.

La veuve noire : La personne n'est pas très fut-fut !

Pendant se temps là.

Orihime : Tu commence vraiment à m'énervé !

Shikamaru : Pourquoi elle cri ?

Sakura : Ah oui ? Je te signal que je fait des efforts considérable depuis qu'on est attaché !

Orihime : Considérable ? Je me réveille toujours avant toi ! Et j'attend que tu te réveille, car je ne peut pas quitter le lit !

Sakura : Tu n'attend pas que je me réveille ! C'est toi qui le fait !

Orihime : Je vais pas attendre des lustres non plus ! Et se levé à 9h30 n'est pas une torture !

Shikamaru : Moi quand je dort profondément ça l'est.

Sakura : Tu pourrais attendre plus longtemps !

Orihime : Plus longtemps. PLUS LONGTEMPS ! JE ME REVEILLE A 8H !

Shikamaru : Mais elle est folle !

Sa+O : LA FERME !

Sakura : Tu n'as qu'à dormir plus longtemps.

Orihime : Mais oui c'est ça. Tient demain Orihime tu te réveillera à 9h. Mais t'es idiote ma parole !

Sakura : Moi au moins je ne suis pas une pauvre greluche sans cervelle !

Orihime éclate alors en sanglot.

Sakura : Et arrête de pleurer.

Merlin : Et toi arrête de lui crier dessus !

Sakura : Je t'ai parlé ?

Merlin : La pauvre sans prend plein la gueule avec toi ! Tu ne vois pas tes propres erreurs ! Tu peut dire d'elle qu'elle est égoïste ! Mais tu vient de faire la même chose !

Sakura : Je ne suis pas égoïste !

Merlin : Si tu l'es ! Tu ne t'en rend même pas compte ! Tu l'a traite comme un chien, alors qu'elle ne fait rien !

Arthur : Dis donc là Merlin tu exagère ! Elle se conduit comme une vraie pétasse parfois !

Merlin : Et ben là c'est Sakura qui joue la pétasse !

Sakura : REPETE UN PEU POUR VOIR ?

Fury qui entrait dans la pièce à se moment faillit avoir une crise cardiaque. Il regardais dans tout les sens affolé.

Merlin (calmement) : Je dit que tu te comportais comme une pétasse.

Se fut à ce moment que n'y tenant plus, Sakura se jeta sur Merlin pour le frapper. Entrainant avec elle, Orihime qui se cogna la tête contre la table. Sakura décrocha un coup du droit dans la mâchoire de Merlin qui fut projeté à terre. Elle ne s'arrêta pas là et se rua sur lui pour lui faire voir de très près son poi…

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPP !

Ophe.b : Excusez-moi. La régie m'informe que cette partie de la journée est trop violente pour pouvoir vous la montrer. (Quelque personne proteste). Mais râlé pas ! Y a des âmes sensibles dans le monde ! Bon nous nous retrouvons demain pour un nouvel épisode en espérant que les candidats serons toujours en vie. Bye !

Ophe.b : Ah bah en faite non. La régie m'informe que la situation à été réglé.

Nous retrouvons la connexion avec les caméras de la maison. Nous apprenons que Orihime à la tête bandé, qu'elle et Sakura ne sont plus reliées. Nous apprenons aussi que Sakura est isolé dans le confessionnal. Merlin s'en sort avec un beau coquart, des griffures et des bleus. Nous voyons aussi Arthur avec un bleu sur la joue, et les habitants nous informe qu'il a essayé d'intervenir sans succès.

La voix : Ici La voix. La voix annule la mission d'Orihime et de Sakura. Sakura perd 1000 euros de sa cagnotte et est éliminé pour coup et blessure sur un autre candidat. La voix vous prévient aussi que le confessionnal ne pourras être utilisé pour cause de séquestration d'un candidat dangereux.

Buffy : Quoi ? Mais et la confrontation ?

Naruto : Comment va-t-on pouvoir se confesser ? Dire se que l'on pense ?

La voix : Hum. La voix n'y avait pas réfléchie. La voix isole donc Sakura dans le jardin.

Dans le confessionnal Sakura à mit tout en charpie en découvrant sa sanction. Elle à tout renversé. Le buzzeur est inutilisable et doit être remplacé. C'est encore par miracle que la caméra soit intacte et que le son soit coupé. Des personnes de la sécurité la prenne par les bras et la tire hors de la pièce pour l'emmener sous les yeux ébahis des candidats dans le jardin. BOUM ! Voici le bruit qu'à fait la vitre en rencontrant le visage de Sakura qui est collé aux parois, se qui donne une vision très détaillé de l'enfer. Tobi se blotti d'ailleurs contre Deidara, pas très rassuré lui non plus. Comme tout les autres d'ailleurs.

Tobi : Sempai, Tobi à peur. Tobi à très peur.

Deidara : Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très rassuré.

Orihime : Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle était pas nette cette fille.

De retour dans la penderie après un repas vite, mais vraiment très vite ! La veuve noire continue ses recherches. Elle appelle tout les candidats, sauf la furie, à la rejoindre.

La veuve noire : Ok. Par terre se trouve toute les chaussettes des filles. Je voudrais que un par un, vous y aller pour retrouver vos propre chaussettes.

Shikamaru : Quel enfer.

Après être passé chacun leur tour, il parait évident que seul les chaussettes des filles avait été mélangé ensemble. Et en faisant de même pour celle des garçons, il s'avéra que c'était pareil pour eux.

La veuve noire : Bien j'en conclu donc que la personne à fait déjà celle des filles puis celle des garçons. Ou l'inverse. À moins qu'elles étaient plusieurs.

La voix : La veuve noire, Buffy. Dans le confessionnal. Maintenant.

La veuve noire : Deux minutes, je réfléchit à une piste.

La voix : J'ai dit maintenant.

La veuve noire : Ok j'arrive.

Dans le confessionnal.

La veuve noire : Donc tu pense avoir découvert mon secret ?

Buffy : Oui.

La veuve noire : Je t'écoute.

La voix : C'était à moi de le dire.

La veuve noire : J'ai pas le temps de papoter. Donc.

Buffy : Je pense que tu es une espionne.

La veuve noire : Et ?

Buffy : Ben c'est ton secret.

La veuve noire : Pourquoi tu pense ça ?

Buffy : Car tu as l'air d'avoir de bonne compétence dans ce domaine.

La veuve noire : Très bien si c'Est-ce que tu pense.

Buffy : Tu ne te défend pas ?

La veuve noire : Pas le temps. Oh et valide si tu le pense. Salut !

La voix : Que choisi tu de faire Buffy ?

Buffy : Je vais confirmer !

La voix : La voix à enregistrée ta réponse. Tu sera demain si tu as raison ou tort.

En sortant du confessionnal, elle du passer par le salon donc par la même occasion devant les vitres, où Sakura tambourinait dessus. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la chambre des filles, où les garçons avaient aussi trouvé refuge.

Buffy : Que faite vous tous ici ?

Arthur : Ne me dit pas que tu peut supporter ce qu'il y a dans le salon ?

Buffy : Non. Je vient de m'enfuir en courant.

Fury : Elle me fait perdre la raison. La voir comme ça m'énerve.

Guenièvre : Merlin ne peut pas rester en présence d'elle.

Buffy : C'est compréhensif. Elle fait flipper.

Deidara : J'ai des frissons glacé rien que d'y penser.

Tobi : Tobi est terrorisé.

La veuve noire : Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle serais capable de faire une telle chose.

Orihime : Je vous l'ai dit qu'elle était folle.

Shikamaru : Là elle à vraiment sauter. D'ailleurs je suis encore surpris de ne pas voir son cerveau quelque part.

James B : Au faite. Elle va dormir ou se soir ?

Merlin : Pas ici !

Tsunade : Sa risque pas. Et si elle vient, je lui met un pin dans sa face !

Sesshomaru : En tout cas hors de question, de mettre les pieds dans le salon. Donc dans la cuisine.

Tout le monde hoche la tête.

Harry : Mais on va faire comment pour manger ?

Naruto : T'as faim ?

Harry : Oui.

La veuve noire : Moi sa m'a coupé l'appétit.

Guenièvre : A moi aussi.

Tsunade : Allons bon. Il faut bien se nourrir. Même si sa me répugne, je vais retourner à la cuisine pour préparer le repas.

Harry : Je suis de tout cœur avec toi !

Tsunade : Sa te dérange pas de m'envoyer à la mort ?

Harry : J'ai faim donc non. (Avec un sourire d'ange)

Tsunade : J'ai compris. Ton estomac est plus important que moi.

Harry : J'ai pas dit ça !

Arthur : Mais tu l'a pensé très fort.

Harry : C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit.

Ophe.b : Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! En espérant que sa vous ai plus. Demain vous serez si Buffy à trouvé le secret de La veuve noire. Se serra aussi votre chance de voter ! Réfléchissez bien, dès maintenant ! Bonne soirée.

Le confessionnal :

_ Deidara : J'espère que La veuve noire va bientôt en finir avec ses chaussettes ! En plus elle ose me soupçonner ! Je n'aurais jamais cru, que Sakura pouvais être aussi violente. Elle fait peur.

_ Harry : Je sais pas se que j'avais aujourd'hui, mais j'avais une faim de loup ! La Sakura, à l'avenir je sais qu'il ne faut pas la mettre en colère.

_ La veuve noire : Je vais trouver le coupable ! Je vous le jure !

_ Orihime : La sale peste ! Osez m'engueuler car je la réveille ! Je vais pas attendre que MADAME se lève pour me levé aussi. Elle ferrais la même chose à ma place. Le pauvre Merlin ! Il avait rien fait de mal ! Cette Sakura est complètement folle ! J'espère qu'elle va sortir !

_ Merlin : Je voulais juste prendre la défense d'une innocente et me voilà couvert de coup. Heureusement que Sakura est isolée. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

_ Arthur : Je vais la massacrer ! Personne, je dit bien personne ! N'a le droit de faire du mal à Merlin ! Je vais lui faire sa fête à elle !

_ Tobi : Je sais que je doit jouer un rôle, mais là j'ai vraiment eu peur. Je suis content qu'elle ne dorme pas avec nous se soir.

_ La voix : Ici La voix. Pour des raisons évidentes, il est impossible de recevoir Sakura dans le confessionnal. Elle voudrais cependant faire passer un message. « Je vous emmerde » « I FUCK THE WORLD » bien que la dernière phrase me soit inconnue.

* * *

Voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de terminé. J'ai besoin de vous pour le prochain prime. Si vous pouviez poser des questions aux candidats, que leur diriez vous ?


	15. semaine 2,jour 6

Semaine 2, jour 6

Ophe.b : Bonjour à tous ! Je suis très heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouvel épisode. Je vous rappel qu'hier, notre Bubble gum national, à fait preuve de grande violence envers un habitant. Depuis, elle est enfermée dans le jardin. Nous saurrons, si Buffy à découvert le secret de La veuve noire et si celle-ci à trouvé le coupable des chaussettes. Je vous annonce aussi que c'est le dernier jour avant le Prime, et que vous devez voter pour la personne qui doit partir. Sur ce, regardons l'écran !

Ce matin quand les candidats se sont réveillés, ils ont trouvé Sakura collé à la vitre, de la bave sortant de sa bouche. Tout le monde espérait qu'elle se soit calmé. Ce matin encore, Harry avala des tonnes de bacon, sous les yeux ébahis des autres. Ne sachant que faire. La veuve noire prit les choses en main.

La veuve noire : Bon. J'ai mené ma petite enquête. Et il s'avère que j'ai des coupables.

Deidara : Des coupables ?

La veuve noire : Oui. Je soupçonne tout d'abord, Tsunade.

Tsunade : Pourquoi moi ?

La veuve noire : J'ai trouvé une chaussettes de Naruto sous ton oreiller.

Tsunade : C'est sur que je vais m'amuser à faire de nouvelle paire de chaussettes.

La veuve noire : J'y ai pensé. C'est pour ça que tu es coupable. On ne te soupçonnera jamais. Après tout tu es la plus mature.

Tsunade : Raison de plus.

La veuve noire : Ce n'est pas tout. Tu avait un complice. Et c'est Fury !

Fury : Pourquoi ?

La veuve noire : T'es chaussettes étaient intacte.

Fury : Celle d'Harry aussi.

La veuve noire : Il vient d'arriver. Impossible. Il n'aurais pas le cran de le faire. Et étant donné que vous êtes les plus vieux, avec James B, je suis sur que c'est vous.

Tsunade : Pense se que tu veut. De toute façon, le mal à déjà été fait. Donc…

James B : Elle n'a pas tort. L'affaire est oublié depuis l'affaire Sakura.

La veuve noire : Donc tout le monde s'en fiche c'est ça ?

Deidara : Exactement.

Les habitants décident alors de vaquer à leurs occupations. Ils oublient tout, mais pas le fait que Sakura est toujours dans le jardin et que le salon et la cuisine sont des zones exposés à sa colère. Sauf James. Celui-ci c'est assit dans un fauteuil et regarde la folle furieuse toujours endormie. Sauf qu'elle se réveille, se frotte les yeux et affamé se met à taper aux vitres en hurlant : « J'AI FAIM ! » James ne sais pas quoi faire. D'un côté il a envie de la laisser crier famine, mais d'un autre côté, il pense que c'est cruel. Il va donc au confessionnal.

James B : La voix ! Il faudrait peut être donner à manger à Sakura.

La voix : La voix est totalement en accord avec ta décision. La voix te propose d'aller lui ouvrir.

James B : Moi ? Mais elle me déteste.

La voix : La voix te charge de cette mission non payée.

James B : Bien.

Il décide alors de lui préparer des tartines, qu'il pose sur un plateau pour lui apporter. C'est avec appréhension qu'il va ouvrir la porte. Il est à peine dans le jardin, que la rose se jette sur lui pour dévorer à grand renfort de bruit, les tartines. James repart aussi vite qu'il est arrivé, traumatisé. Puis il retourne rejoindre les autres.

Guenièvre : Bah, James qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

James B : Je vient de donner à mangé à Sakura.

Arthur : Ouh ! Dure !

James B : Elle c'est jetée sur moi.

Harry : Je la comprend. J'aurais fait pareil si j'étais resté toute une soirée sans manger.

Deidara : Mais t'es un estomac sur patte !

Harry : On ne fait pas attendre la faim.

Tsunade : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te ferrais de bon petit plat !

Tobi : Tobi aussi pourra avoir des bons petits plat ?

Tsunade : Oui Tobi, toi aussi tu y aura le droit.

Arthur : Et moi ?

Tsunade : Non.

Arthur : Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

Tsunade : Parce que.

Arthur (boude)

Tsunade : Mais tu pourra m'aider pour les préparer. Je suis sur que tu apprécierais de le faire. Surtout si c'est pour quelqu'un.

Arthur : Hum oui c'est pas faux.

Orihime (heureuse) : Et tu le ferrais pour qui ?

Arthur : Pas pour toi en tout cas.

Orihime : T'es méchant.

Arthur : Non. Juste réaliste.

Deidara : Moi perso, si je dois faire un bon p'tit plat à quelqu'un, c'est pour mon copain ! Celui que j'aime !

La veuve noire : Parce que t'en a plusieurs ?

Deidara : Hein ?

La veuve noire : Tu as dit « c'est pour mon copain, celui que j'aime »

Deidara : Je n'ai qu'un copain et c'est le seul que j'aime !

Sesshomaru : Moi aussi.

Les autres : Toi aussi !

Sesshomaru : Oui. Elle s'appel Karin. Je l'aime comme un fou.

Orihime : Toi aussi t'as quelqu'un ? C'est pas juste moi je suis toute seule !

Guenièvre : Ne te plaint pas. Toi au moins tu n'est pas sortie avec quelqu'un qui c'est trouvé une attirance pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Arthur se sans gêné.

Shikamaru : Se n'est surement pas drôle.

Guenièvre : Pas du tout !

Buffy : Sa t'es arrivée quand vous étiez encore ensemble ?

Guenièvre : Malheureusement.

Buffy : Quel salaud.

Arthur est encore plus gêné.

Guenièvre : Mais je ne lui en veut pas tant que sa. Se qui lui est arrivé, la chamboulé lui aussi.

Tsunade : Mais vous vous aimiez encore ?

Guenièvre : Moi oui c'est sur. D'après lui, il m'aimais aussi. Jusqu'à ce moment.

La veuve noire : Tu n'as vraiment pas eue de chance.

Guenièvre : Mouai. Lui non plus.

James B : Et toi Harry. Comment sa se passe avec ta copine ?

Harry : Oh. C'est particulier.

Shikamaru : Comment ça ?

Harry : Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

Tsunade : C'est ta vie privé, tu fait se que tu veut. Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler c'est ton choix.

Harry : Merci Tsunade.

Tsunade : De rien.

Merlin : Se n'est pas une honte d'être divorcé ou que la femme ne veuille pas de l'enfant et le donne à charge de l'homme, car c'était une erreur comme certains aiment bien dire.

Deidara : Personne ici ne te jugera. Mais il est vrai que cela ne nous regarde pas.

Naruto : Moi j'aimerais bien savoir.

Guenièvre : Naruto ! La vie des autres ne te regarde aucunement !

Harry : Bon c'est pas tout mais moi j'ai faim.

Tsunade : C'est l'heure de manger.

Tout le monde se retrouva dans la cuisine, pour manger un plat spécial Tsunade. Dont la description est interdite. Tous le monde rigolais oubliant Sakura qui se trouvait toujours dans le jardin. Grave erreur. Elle jeta sur les vitres le mobilier et même son corps, faisant sursauter tout les habitants.

Tobi : Tobi est effrayé. Tobi est vraiment effrayé ! Tobi veut que Sakura-chan arrête !

Merlin ( qui c'est rapproché inconsciemment d'Arthur) : C'est un démon cette fille. Non. Ce n'est pas une fille.

Arthur : Tu es vraiment effrayé par cette fille Merlin. Comment va tu faire quand elle pourra de nouveau rentrer dans la maison ?

Merlin (frissonnant) : Elle va être éliminée.

Orihime : Même si sa ma plairait, je ne pense pas.

Merlin : Pourquoi ?

Orihime : Elle fout la merde dans la maison, et les internautes adore ce genre de fille. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse une grosse erreur elle sera encore dans la maison.

Arthur : Là elle a quand même fait une grave erreur.

Orihime : Oui mais, les personnes veulent savoir comment elle va réagir dans les prochaine semaine.

Shikamaru : Pas faux.

Tsunade : De toute façon on verra demain soir.

Deidara : C'est vrai. J'espère être encore là.

Shikamaru : Moi je me demande, si je vais rester dans l'aventure. Car sans mentir je ne fait rien.

Fury : Sa c'est sur, tu n'est qu'un paresseux.

Shikamaru : Et j'en suis fier.

Fury : Bien entendu.

Buffy : Bof. Tu sais, c'est de l'avis de la production. Si ils ont envie de te faire apparaître, ils le font, s'ils ont pas envie… bah ils le font pas.

Tsunade : Pas faux. Comment à tu trouvé le repas Harry ?

Harry : Délichieux ! Che peut en ravchoir ?

Tsunade : Oui bien sur !

Harry : Merchi !

Deidara : Même la bouche pleine, il arrive à être un minimum poli.

La veuve noire : Mais c'est bien. Au faite. Qui va s'occuper de Sakura ?

James B : J'y retourne pas !

Arthur : T'a la frousse ?

James B : Tu n'a qu'à y aller toi ! Montre nous donc si tu peut aller lui donner à manger sans revenir effrayé !

Arthur : Mais je vais le faire ! Je ne suis pas une poule mouillé ! MOI !

James B : Tu insinue quoi par là ?

Arthur : Je n'insinue rien du tout ! J'expose les fais !

James B : Tu n'est qu'un sale prétentieux !

Fury : S'il vous plait calmer vous !

Arthur : Prétentieux ? Moi ? Je ne joue pas au héros, moi. Je ne fait pas celui qui est le meilleur car il est un acteur !

James B : Non c'est sur ! Tu le fait sans l'être.

Tobi : Tobi ne veut pas que vous vous disputiez.

Arthur : Ouai je le fait ! Bien sur ! Puisque je suis le meilleur !

James B : Redescend de ton piédestal mon pauvre ! Il ne manquerais plus qu'une couronne et qu'on s'incline devant toi en disant : « majesté » (fait une révérence).

Arthur : Je ne suis pas imbu de moi-même à se point là !

Fury : S'il vous plait ! Vous vous battez pour des absurdités.

James B : Non tu n'est pas à se point là, mais tu l'est tout de même assez pour faire chier le monde.

Fury : Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des gamins !

J+A : LA FERME !

Fury (énervé) : DE QUEL DROIT VOUS ME DITES DE ME LA FERMER ? VOUS AVEZ QUEL AGE ? 5 ANS ? NON ! ALORS COMPORTEZ VOUS COMME DES PERSONNES RAISONABLE ! (puis il part de la cuisine)

Tsunade : Bravo les garçons. Vous venez de le mettre en colère. Un Fury en colère n'est jamais bon pour la maison. Et puis c'est vrai. Vous vous chercher, et voilà le résultat. James, tu est le plus âgé à toi de montrer l'exemple.

James B (marmonne) : Montrer l'exemple. Et quand les jeunes ne te respecte pas-tu fait comment hein ?

Tsunade : Tu disais ?

James B : Non rien.

Arthur prépara une assiette sous les yeux des autres et se dirigea vers le jardin en trainant Merlin. Car bien sur il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont toujours attachés.

Arthur : Merlin arrête de faire celui qui ne veut pas y aller.

Merlin : Elle va me tuer.

Arthur : Je suis là, donc tu n'a rien à craindre.

Merlin (rougie) : Je-je n'ai pas peur.

Arthur : C'est pour ça que tu tremble et que tu ne veut pas y aller ?

Merlin (rougie encore plus)

Arthur : C'est bien se que je pensais.

Arthur arriva devant la porte du jardin et l'ouvrit prudemment, cachant de son corps le pauvre Merlin terrifié.

Sakura : Quoi !

Arthur : Je vient de t'apporter ton déjeuner.

Sakura : Ok merci. Comment sa se passe à l'intérieur ?

Arthur : Depuis que tu t'es… énervé on va dire, tout le monde est réunis. On parle tous ensemble et personne ne reste seul. Fury c'est énervé, aujourd'hui.

Sakura : Tient t'es toujours attaché à lui ?

Arthur : La « mission » si on peut dire s'arrête demain, donc oui je suis encore à attaché à lui.

Sakura : Sa doit être galère, de se le trimbaler partout.

Arthur : Sa va. Quand il ne fait pas le maladroit.

Sakura : Tu m'étonne. Tu doit être pressé d'être demain pour être débarrassé de lui.

Arthur : Oui j'aimerais ne plus être attaché. C'est chiant à la fin. Tu peut pas faire tout les mouvements que tu veut sans entrainer l'autre. Le pire c'est pour allez au toilette ou pour prendre une douche. Quoique moi, sa ne me dérangerais pas de la prendre à deux.

Sakura : Sa va, il a pas l'air chiant. Moi l'autre me gavait à un point pas possible.

Arthur : Il faut dire que vous ne faisiez pas d'effort, l'une comme l'autre. Bon j'ai autre chose à faire. Passe devant Merlin.

Merlin : O-ok.

James B : Alors comment ça c'est passé ?

Arthur : Assez bien. Elle a l'air de c'être calmé.

La veuve noire : On dirait que Merlin va s'évanouir.

Arthur : Normal. Il a rencontré une de ses peurs. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

Tsunade : Exactement. J'avais prévu le coup. Tient un chocolat chaud Merlin. Sa te remettra sur pieds.

Merlin : Merci Tsunade.

Tsunade : Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Les habitants se retrouvent dans le salon pour apprendre le secret que Buffy a découvert.

La voix : Ici La voix. Buffy pense avoir trouvé le secret de La veuve noire. Buffy Quel secret pense-tu avoir trouvé ?

Buffy : Je pense que La veuve noire est une espionne.

La voix : La veuve noire. Buffy a-t-elle trouvé ton secret ?

La veuve noire : Elle a bien trouvé quelque chose sur moi, mais se n'est pas mon secret.

La voix : Buffy. Tu vient de perdre 5000 euros de ta cagnotte, que récupère La veuve noire.

James B : peux-tu préciser quand tu as dit : « tu as découvert quelque chose sur moi » ?

La veuve noire : Bien sur. Je travaille dans la police. Plus précisément je récolte des informations, avant de me lancer sur le terrain.

Naruto : Wouha ! T'es trop balèze en faite !

La veuve noire : Si on veut. Mais oui je suis assez forte dans se domaine. Ne me regarder pas comme ça !

Tsunade : Comme quoi les femmes aussi peuvent égaler les hommes !

Arthur : Peuh ! Sa dépend dans quel domaine.

Tsunade : Je suis championne du monde de kung-fu depuis plus de 3 ans.

La veuve noire : Je suis la meilleur de mon équipe composé à plus de 90% d'hommes !

James B : Oui et ? Vous n'êtes que des exceptions.

Tsunade : Toi papi conservateur, ne la ramène pas. Tu es trop vieux tu peut pas comprendre la morale de cette génération.

Tobi : Tobi trouve les femmes génial ! Le sempai de Tobi est une femme !

Naruto : Les femmes ne sont bonnes qu'à crier.

Tsunade (une aura de flamme autour d'elle) : Répète un peu.

Naruto : Désoler Baa-chan ! Je ne voulait pas dire ça !

Sesshomaru : Moi je ne m'aventure pas sur se chemin.

Buffy : Bien dit Sesshomaru !

Harry : Moi je trouve les femmes chiante.

Les femmes (sauf Deidara ) : Hey !

Harry : Bah quoi ? Une femme m'a pourris la vie.

Guenièvre : Toute les femmes ne sont pas comme ça.

Arthur : Les femmes ne savent faire que les tâches ménagères.

Tsunade : Ah oui ? Je suis championne du monde de kung-fu je te rappel. J'ai même aplati celui de la catégorie homme et en faite toute les autres catégories. Je suis la meilleure. Je peut casser des briques à main nues !

La veuve noire : J'ai réussi à dénicher et à arrêter un dangereux terroriste en moins de 24h. Je suis la meilleur de mon équipe et du service.

Buffy : Je sais briser des bouteilles en verre en shootant dans un ballon de foot ! Je fait parti d'une équipe de foot féminine !

Orihime : Je sais faire tourner la tête de tous les hommes avec un seul sourire !

Tout le monde tombe à la renverse.

Sakura : bhiregfbgnuiehbkneuifgeinflke !

Shikamaru : Quoi ?

La voix : Sakura dit qu'elle peut détruire un mur avec un seul coup de poing.

Guenièvre : Euh… je sais nettoyer un étage d'un building en moins d'une heure ?

La veuve noire : Ah non ! Tu as bien d'autre qualité !

Guenièvre : Mmmh… je ne sais pas.

Tsunade : Ok. Et toi Deidara ?

Deidara : Hein ?

Tsunade : On est en train de défendre la cause féminine ! Bouge toi un peu !

Buffy : On te demandais se que tu savais le mieux faire ?

Deidara (avec un grand sourire) : Enerver mon Danna.

Merlin : Ton quoi ?

Deidara : Mon copain.

Shikamaru : Ah les femmes.

Toutes les femmes sauf Deidara : Hey !

Ophe.b : Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! On se retrouve lors du prime qui sera grandiose ! Et vous découvrirez notre nouveau reporter spécial ! À plus !


End file.
